Lord Of The Rings
by LP-Gal
Summary: It's about a young n daring girl who help to save the world by destroying the Ring


1 The Lord of the Ring  
  
Once there's an evil leader in the land of Golva, name Navix, where all the citizens there, who consists of gnomes was living in fear. Then, one day, Navix created a ring. A very powerful ring that only him can use it. Ever since the ring was created, the Midwest was now under Navix hands. He then stayed in the Mount Doom, the most powerful volcano in Midwest where the burning red lava pours out and surround the Mount Doom, which was situated at the north end of Midwest. There is only one bridge that connects Mount Doom and Moora, where Moora is inhabited by the goblins.  
  
When he has conquered half of Midwest, he forged some rings, which consists of fire, water, earth and air. The fire ring were given to the seven leaders of the wizard, the water ring were given to the eight leaders of the elves, the earth ring were given to the six leaders of the fairies and the air ring were given to the five leaders of the brownies. Some of them abused it for greed. They are willing to become the follower of Navix kill those who were against him. But, some refused to obey and each races become secret community and rebel against Navix.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Edna Asteria, the eldest daughter of King Elford who was having the water Ring, Eyra and Queen Cerebri of the elf race. She's a skilled archer and swordswoman, but she has sacrifice her immortality and married a human being, name Prince Verga. This enraged King Elford and expelled her from Northville. She then lived with Prince Verga and later on, bore a beautiful daughter name Elva Faith and she inherited most of Princess Edna's look. Unfortunately, Prince Verga was not fond of daughters, thus he alienated himself from Elva and did not held any responsibility to look after her. This make Princess Edna unhappy but she loves Elva very much. Elva is truly remarkable. When she's only six months old, she knew how to walk, when she's eight months old, she knows how to talk and at the age of a year old, she can read and write. When Elva turned five, Princess Edna taught her archery and swordplay.  
  
Then, when Elva was learning archery, she saw a young white unicorn limping in front of her. She immediately put down her bow and arrows and rushed over to the unicorn. Princess Edna called after her but Elva was already reaching the unicorn. She patted and stroked the unicorn affectionately. "Mother, it's hurt," Elva said. "Yes, dear. Somebody has shot its leg with an arrow," Princess Edna replied. "Oh, mother, can you cure it? It must be in terrible pain," Elva asked. Princess Edna smiled. "Of course, dear. You stay here, whilst I go get the things," Princess Edna said. "Yes, mother," Elva replied, as she stroked the unicorn's head gently. It whined sadly and painfully. Soon, Princess Edna arrived with some utensils in her hands. She slowly and gently healed the wound on the unicorn's leg and brought it to the stable. "Mother, can I keep it?" Elva asked. "Of course, dear. What do you ant to name it?" Princess Edna answered. Elva thought for a moment. "I'm going to name it Cyrus. His fur is as white as the clouds and snow. What do you think, mother?" Elva replied. "It's a wonderful, name, dear. Come on, it's time for dinner," Princess Edna said.  
  
Ever since then, Cyrus and Elva has become close friends. They are always together all the time. Sometimes, Cyrus will fly Elva and Princess Edna up to the sky.  
  
One day, when Prince Verga was off to meet the secret community members, Princess Edna took Elva to Northville to visit her parents and her sister, Princess Estelle Asthenia. When they reached there, the guards disallow Princess Edna to enter, but fortunately, Princess Estelle came to see the commotion and immediately told the guards to let them enter. Princess Estelle rushed towards Princess Edna and hugged her. "Oh, sister, it's been five years you left Northville. I miss you ever so," Princess Estelle said. "So am I, Estelle," Princess Edna replied as she moved back, "This is my daughter, Elva Faith," she introduced. Princess Estelle looked at Elva. "She's so beautiful. She's just like you," Princess Estelle said. Princess Edna smiled. "She's very remarkable, Estelle. You will never believe it," Princess Edna said. "Same like you," Princess Estelle replied. "Where's father?" Princess Edna asked. "He's in the hall. Come, I shall bring you there," Princess Estelle answered. "Is he still mad at me?" Princess Edna asked. "Not really, sister. Father and mother missed you. I'm sure they have forgotten about the past," Princess Estelle answered as she brought Princess Edna into the hall where King Elford was standing, looking at the beautiful scenery of Northville.  
  
"Father, look who I've brought," Princess Estelle called. King Elford slowly turned around and his look changed. "Why are you here? I told you I will never want to see you again," King Elford said, indignantly. Princess Edna showed a signal, telling Princess Estelle to excuse them and she obeyed.  
  
Princess Edna let go Elva's hands and approached King Elford. She then kneeled behind him. "I'm really sorry, father. I know leaving the race and marrying a man is beyond the rule, but I truly love him. Please do forgive me, father," Princess Edna said. "Aren't there any eligible man around here until you have to marry a human being? I'm really disappointed in you, Edna," King Elford replied. "I know, father, I'm sorry. But, love can't be force, father. I can't neglect my happiness to marry a man who I don't love. I'm sure you want me to be happy, right, father? Then, why is that a problem of marrying a human being?" Princess Edna protested. "Don't you know that you will be old and feeble when you are human? Is worth dying of old age with your man?" King Elford asked. "Father, what is the use of been immortal? You have to go on and on with the same life again each day and I'll be bore of that. Every life has its death, why not obey that?" Princess Edna said. "Because they are different than us, Edna. We are elves and elves are immortal unless you were killed by someone," King Elford chided.  
  
Suddenly, when the atmosphere was silent, Elva approached King Elford and kneeled before him. King Elford was bewildered. "Who is she?" King Elford asked. "She's my daughter, Elva Faith, father," Princess Edna answered. Then, Elva voiced out that shocked King Elford and Princess Edna herself.  
  
"Please, grandpa, please forgive mother for what she has done in the past. Some things you just can't control, especially love. Mother loves father, thus she willing to sacrifice her race for the man she loves. If it was for you, you surely do the same thing to get the woman you wanted and willing to sacrifice your race just to be with her eternally. This is natural and nobody can avoid that. If there's no love, there's no life. If grandma and grandpa did not love each other, mother and Aunt Estelle won't exist into this world. If mother and father did not love each other, I won't exist in this world and saw mother weeping every night when she remembers about the past when she's still an elf. My mother is really sorry for disobeying you but you just can't put all the blame on her. You must put the blame on the God, too for putting mother and father together. So please forgive mother, grandpa," Elva said fluently.  
  
King Elford was bewildered and amazed with Elva's remarkable ability. He approached Elva and has a long stare at her. "Your daughter is truly remarkable. How old is she?"  
  
"Five years old, father."  
  
"She has a remarkable ability. This is my first time I seen such a girl in my life. All right, my dear Elva, you are right. Your words has awaken me and your ability truly amazed me," King Elford said as he stood up. "Get up, Edna," he ordered. Princess Edna bowed and got up as she held Elva hand. "For the sake of Elva, I forgive you. I just hope that you and Elva will lived happily with Prince Verga," King Elford said. Princess Edna smiled. "Thank you, father," she replied as she hugged King Elford.  
  
Then, Princess Edna and Elva had lunch together with King Elford, Queen Cerebri and Prince Estelle before they rode back home on Elva's unicorn, Cyrus.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Finally, the men, brownies, pixies, elves and fairies couldn't tolerate any longer and launch a war against Navix. They are going to have it near Moora.  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Edna decided to follow Prince Verga for the war, thus she brought Elva and Cyrus to the Fords Village where all the dwarfs lived and gave Elva to Dinic Loren. "Now, be good and listen to Uncle Dinic," Princess Edna told Elva. "No, I'm coming with you, mother. If you go, you will never come back," Elva said. "Elva, this is no game, it's war. Where there will be bloods and slashes everywhere. It's the most dangerous place for a young girl like you to go. Besides, you are my one and only daughter, I'm not letting anything happen to you, do you understand," Princess Edna replied. "But, I'm not leaving you, mother. If you gone, there'll be no one to love me and care about me," Elva said. "There's Uncle Dinic. He'll look after you well. When I'm gone, you must learn to look after yourself, do you hear me?" Princess Edna said. "No, I'm coming with you, mother. I'm not leaving you," Elva replied. "Be good, Elva. Mother will always love you. Here, this is my favourite necklace, which your grandma gave me when I was little like you. When you see this necklace, you will know that mother will always by your side forever," Princess Edna said as she took out the necklace from her neck and slipped it into Elva's neck. Then she gave a peck on Elva's cheek before she climbed onto her black horse and rode off. "No, mother, please don't leave me! Mother!" Elva wailed as Dinic embraced her and calmed her down. "Calm down, Elva. Your mother is doing this for your own good. Come on and go inside," Dinic said. Elva cried as Dinic closed the door behind him and put Elva on the bed. "Now, go to sleep, my dear. It's late," Dinic said as he covered Elva with the blanket and left the bedroom.  
  
The men, elves, brownies, pixies and fairies gathered near Moora to battle with Navix and his legion of hobgoblins. Some with their swords and shields, some with bows and arrows and some with catapults, whilst the hobgoblins, they are fully armed with axes and catapults, all of them are ready for the war. The hobgoblins then darted to the armies as the armies took up their shield and the war began. There are slashes and blood was spurting everywhere. Arms and heads been hacked. Princess Edna was fighting with all her strength, so does Prince Verga and King Elford.  
  
Meanwhile, Elva couldn't sleep well as she was very worried of her mother's safety. She's been having visions that her mother was killed with a big sword carried by a huge black knight. Soon, she cannot tolerate with her worries, thus she got up from her bed and grabbed her sword. She sneaked out of Dinic's house and searched for Cyrus who was at the barn not far from Dinic's house. "Cyrus, are you in there?" Elva called, almost in a whisper. Cyrus neighed softly as it walked nearer to the door. Elva quickly unlatched the door. "Cyrus, we must save mother. Come on," she said as she climbed up onto Cyrus back. Cyrus then obedient galloped off to Moora, where the battle has already started.  
  
When she reached to the battlefield, there're already many corpses lying on the ground, helplessly and the blood is still spurting out. Elva drew her sword, "Let's go, Cyrus," she shouted as Cyrus charged towards the battlefield. Amazingly, Elva is a skilful swordswoman. She managed to kill a lot of hobgoblins.  
  
Suddenly, when she was killing a hobgoblin, she heard a scream, a very familiar scream. Mother! Her mind screamed. Her eyes searched frantically for Princess Edna and found her, she has been stabbed by a huge black knight as seen in her vision. She then ordered Cyrus to go to Princess Edna direction and grabbed Princess Edna's neckline and put her behind her back. Whilst Elva escape, she saw Prince Verga fell from his horse with the huge black knight in front of him with a big sword in his hand. Elva wanted to retreat to save Prince Verga but she saw Prince Verga slashed off the black knights hands and she saw something shimmering around his index finger. Elva did not stop any longer and rode off far away from Moora.  
  
In the meantime, after Prince Verga hacked Navix, the huge black knight, hand Prince Verga felt relieve. Suddenly, all the hobgoblins vanished into thin air. Only the men, elves, fairies and dwarfs are left in the battlefield. Then, something has caught Prince Verga's attention. The one Ring on Navix's finger. He grabbed the hand and crushed it and it immediately become rock. The Ring was still very shiny and hot as if just brought out from the fire. The marks on the Ring, which was engraved in half elfish and half fairy, which says One Ring That Rule Them All, One Ring To Find Them and the Darkness Will Bind Them.  
  
Then, King Elford bummed into Prince Verga and he saw the Ring in Prince Verga's hand. "Follow me, Verga," he shouted. Prince Verga reluctantly followed King Elford, wondering what is he up to.  
  
King Elford brought Prince Verga to the river of lava of Mount Doom. "Throw it down there, Verga," King Elford shouted. Prince Verga stared at the river of spluttering, red lava and looked at King Elford. "Throw it, Verga. Destroy the Ring," King Elford shouted again, fuming this time. Prince Verga looked at the Ring in his hand then shook his head with a wicked smile and slowly retreated back. "Verga, what are you doing? Throw the Ring in the river now," King Elford shouted. Prince Verga shook his head and walked out of the place. "Verga! Verga!" King Elford screamed behind him, couldn't believe that Prince Verga disobey him. Can't believe that the Ring has overwhelmed him. Can't believe the Ring is still intact.  
  
Meanwhile, Elva was about to reach home when Princess Edna stopped her. "Stop, Elva, stop. It's too late," Princess Edna whispered. "No, mother. We are going to be there. Please hang on," Elva said. Princess Edna was in the verge of falling from Cyrus body, as Elva immediately stopped Cyrus from galloping and tried to save Princess Edna from falling hard on the ground but failed. She quickly got off from Cyrus and supported Princess Edna's back. "It's too late, Elva. I can't hang on much longer," Princess Edna said. "No, mother. Please don't die. Not yet. I'm still very young and needs your love and care. Don't leave me now," Elva replied, tears welling up before her eyes. Princess Edna smiled weakly. "You can still survive without me, Elva. You may be physically young, but you are mentally adult. You are the most remarkable daughter I've ever had and I'm really grateful to the God for cherishing me with you. But I really must give in, Elva. You still have Dinic to look after you," Princess Edna said.  
  
Elva shook her head. "No, Uncle Dinic cannot replace you, mother. Nobody can replace you except you yourself, mother. Please don't leave me, mother," Elva replied, crying. "Even though I'm dead- that does not mean- my spirit is. I will always be with you. I will be inside- the crystal of the necklace I gave you. Whenever you looked at it- you will know that I'm always by your side- you can't see me, but you can feel my presence- Before I die, take these sword and cloak- It could protect you and you will need it in the future- And always, always remember- to keep your identity a secret. When you live in Fords Village -you are a pixie, not an elf or human anymore- Remember that, Elva, re- mem- ber- that," Princess Edna said, then she heaved her very last breath.  
  
Elva couldn't believe her eyes. "Mother, mother, please wake up. Don't leave me, mother. Mother, please wake up, mother," Elva wailed as she hugged Princess Edna. Suddenly, Princess Edna vanished before Elva's eyes, the only thing left is the sword and cloak. She gaped. "Mother, mother where are you? Please come back, mother. Don't leave me, mother," Elva wailed.  
  
Cyrus approached Elva and rubbed his nose on Elva's head. Elva then embraced Cyrus and continue to weep. After that, she wiped her damp face with her back of her hands and took out the necklace hidden behind her clothes on her neck and looked at it. "I promise you, mother. I'll be strong and courageous. Do bless me throughout my life, mother," Elva said as she squeezed the crystal before she grabbed the sword and the cloak from the ground and climbed onto Cyrus's back and rode back to Fords Village.  
  
A few days after the war, Elva started to grow use to the village. She's very fond of Dinic and followed him around. She even uses Dinic's surname that's Loren. One day, when Elva was feeding Cyrus with some apples, she heard some knocks coming from Uncle Dinic's house. She walked out of the barn and saw a very tall old man with long white beard and long white hair in grey clothes, who is actually a very wise and kind wizard name Elgin the Grey. He's one of the wizards who carry the fire ring, Natya.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir. Are you looking for Uncle Dinic?" Elva asked. The tall old man looked down at Elva. "Indeed. Is he around?" he answered. "He has went fishing, sir. Would you like to come in and wait for him?" Elva answered. "Of course. Thank you," he replied. Elva then opened the door and allow the old man to enter. He was a bit too tall for the dwarf's house therefore he needs to bend down and walked into the house. "Have a sit, sir. Would you like to have some tea?" Elva said. "Sure, thank you very much," he replied as he sat on the sofa, which was a bit too small for him.  
  
"Who are you, young lady?" the old man asked. "I'm Elva. Uncle Dinic's niece. And you are-"  
  
"I'm Elgin the Grey. You can just call me Elgin."  
  
"Are you Uncle Dinic's relative or friend, Sir Elgin?"  
  
"I'm Uncle Dinic's long time best friend, Elva. But, I don't remember hearing Dinic saying that he has a niece," Elgin said. Elva smiled. "Actually we are not related. He wants me to be his niece and treated me like one, so I treated him as my uncle," Elva replied, "Since you are Uncle Dinic's long-time best friend, so you are my friend, too. Can I call you grandpa?" Elva added. Elgin raised an eyebrow. Elva smiled. "Well, you looks very old, older than Uncle Dinic so it's better if I call you grandpa," Elva explained. Elgin chuckled. "All right, Elva you can call me that. It's my very first time somebody ever call me that," Elgin said. "Then, let me the first to call you that," Elva replied. Elgin and Elva chuckled. "Grandpa, are you a good or bad wizard?" Elva asked.  
  
Elgin shrugged and smiled. "What do you think, young lady?" Elgin asked back. "You look good to me. Uncle Dinic is a nice man, so since he befriends with you, that means you are a nice wizard, too," Elva answered. "How old are you, Elva?" Elgin asked. "Eight years old. Why?" Elva replied. "Well, you are very remarkable. Not all children spoke so fluent like you. Where are your parents?"  
  
"They died when I was five years old. Everyone also said I'm remarkable. Uncle Dinic also said I'm remarkable. Where are you from, grandpa?"  
  
"I'm from the human's world."  
  
"Wow, so you must know a lot of things there. Could you tell me about it?"  
  
"You are so young to grow curious about the human's world, Elva."  
  
"Come on, grandpa, spill it. I'm sure there are all kinds of happenings there."  
  
Elgin chuckled as he sipped into his cup of tea, which was served by Elva and tell everything that happen in the human world to Elva. Elva sat beside Elgin and paid attention to Elgin's story.  
  
Meanwhile, Dinic was fishing quietly at the Credo Cave, where the goblins lived, he saw something shining in the depth of the river. He fished it out and it's the one Ring, which was actually slipped out of Prince Verga's hand when he was riding back to his palace when the hobgoblins killed him and his men. The Ring was then found by the Clangour the goblin. The Ring immediately overwhelmed Clangour but after a few years, the slipped out of Clangour's hand and fell into the river and now, in Dinic's hands.  
  
Suddenly, Dinic heard a creepy and loud scream from far, "It's gone!" which is actually Clangour's bloodcurdling voice. Dinic ducked and hide behind the rock. "What a beautiful Ring," Dinic whispered as he quickly crept out of the cave, leaving his bucket of fishes behind.  
  
In the meantime, Elgin has finished telling Elva the human's world story. "That's all I can tell you, my dear," Elgin said. "Wow, it's so cool. How I wish I can go there now," Elva replied. "When you grow up, my dear. Now it's not a right time to go there," Elgin said. Then, suddenly the door of the entrance pushed open. "Elva, I'm back," a familiar voice called. It was Dinic Loren. "Uncle Dinic, look who's here," Elva greeted. "Who is- Oh, my old friend, Elgin," Dinic replied. "Hello, my friend, Dinic," Elgin greeted as they exchanged hugs. "Uncle Dinic, I thought you said you went fishing?" Elva asked. Dinic's face changed. "Oh, dear I must left it there," he muttered. "Where do you leave it, Uncle Dinic? I go and picked it up," Elva asked. "No, you can't go there. It's dangerous. Just forget about the fish. We go and eat out, since my old friend is here," Dinic replied nervously. "Dinic, is something wrong?" Elgin asked. "Nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry, Elgin. Come we go out and have dinner," Dinic answered as he started to perspire, "Come on, Elva, let's go."  
  
Elgin started to sense something is wrong with Dinic and realized that Dinic is having the one Ring. He did not tell Dinic to throw it instead he allows him to keep it and prayed that nothing happens.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Eight years later, the spirit of Navix was not dead yet. He is still roaming around to search for his Ring but to no avail. He's not satisfied and hungers for more power. He wants the Ring back in his finger. He wants to rule the whole Midwest and perished them who disobey him. Finally, he called his followers, the ten Nasus, which was the former leaders of the elves, pixies and fairies, to search for the Ring. To find the last person who had the Ring. The Nasus galloped off to search for the Ring and found Clangour. They brought him to the Mount Doom and locked him into the cage and tortured him terribly and ceaselessly until Clangour couldn't tolerate anymore and shouted helplessly. "Fords! - Loren! - Ring!" he shouted. Then, one of the Nasus burned the cage with Clangour inside who was screaming powerlessly and soon become ashes. "Go find Loren!" the spirit of Navix screamed and immediately the Nasus climbed on their horses and rode to Fords.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elva has grown up and changed a lot. She has become very tomboyish and mostly mixed around with the boys more than girls. Her best friends are Millin 'Mill' Gopher and Pipkins 'Pips' Iowan. Pipkins and Millin are cousins and friends for Elva for five years. Pipkins is a very mischievous and funny ones in the group and always drives Elva crazy.  
  
Elva is far different from the other girls in Fords Village. She did not wear dress and scarves instead she wore trousers and shirt like boys do, which brought disgrace to the other villagers especially women. Besides that, she used to have waist-length hair but a few days before her 16th birthday, she chopped off her hair with a sharp dagger and now she has neck- length hair, almost like every other boy in the village. Elva was the fairest and tallest among the other dwarfs. Sometimes, the villagers questioned her whether she's truly a dwarf or an elf but she did not reply and change to another topic quickly.  
  
It's Dinic Loren's 111th birthday. The villagers held a birthday party for him as always every year to mark respect for him. Elva was delighted, as she loves parties as much as she loves Dinic.  
  
After Elva groomed Cyrus, she took him to the field and let him grazed the grass, whilst she sat under the tree not far from Cyrus and have a short nap. Before she could really dozed off, she heard a very familiar voice nearby. It was singing a song which her grandpa, Elgin taught her. She sprang to her feet and raced after the voice. Cyrus was surprise and galloped after her.  
  
It was actually Elgin who has come to attend his old friend, Dinic's birthday. He always rode the horse with a cart full of fireworks and stuffs to entertain the villagers, especially the children in Fords.  
  
When Elva reached to the cliff, Elgin is almost in front of her. "You're late," she said. "A wizard will never be late and always comes precisely when we told to," Elgin replied, looking up at Elva under his pointed grey hat. They stared at each other, until they couldn't control themselves and giggled. Elva then leapt onto Elgin and embraced him. "I'm so glad you're back, grandpa. I miss you so much," Elva said. "So am I, my dear. Do you ever think I could miss your Uncle Dinic's birthday, huh?" Elgin replied. Elva sat beside Elgin and heaved a sigh of relief. "So, what's going on in the human's world? Tell me everything," Elva said. "You dwarfs are really curious person. Well, it's still the same, just like the past. There's nothing much to talk about really," Elgin replied as they rode passed the wheat field. There the young girls were delighted to see Elgin. "Look, Elgin has return!" one of the girls shouted and all of them hurried after the horse-cart that Elgin is riding.  
  
"Know what, grandpa, whenever you invade Fords, you have made a havoc in the village. It's not the same like before. Thus, you are consider the disturber of the peace," Elva said. "Oh, really?" Elgin asked, pretending to be disbelieve, as the girls was jumping up and down behind Elgin's horse- cart. "Fireworks, Elgin, please show us fireworks," they shouted but there're no fireworks shooting out and they moaned, disappointed. "Oh, what a pity," Elgin muttered as suddenly the fireworks behind his cart started to shoot out and amazed as well amused the girls. "Anyway, grandpa, I'm really glad you come back," Elva replied as she gave him a peck on his cheek before she leapt off from the cart. "Goodbye, grandpa," she called behind him and saw Cyrus slowing down behind of her. "Let's go home, Cyrus," Elva said as she tugged the bridle and walked back home.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elgin rode rhe house up the hill, where his old friend, Dinic Loren lives. He then stopped the horse and climbed down from the cart, carrying his stick with a white crystal on the tip and slowly walked up the steps to Dinic's cottage. He knocked the door with the end of the stick. "No, thank you, I do not need any well-wishers, relatives and friends. Go away!" a loud and coarse voice replied. "What about an old friend?" Elgin asked and the door was flung open. "Elgin, oh my old friend, Elgin, it's so good to see you," Dinic replied as he hugged Elgin, "Come in, come in, Elgin, make yourself comfortable," he added as he invited Elgin into his cottage. "I never expected you to come so I did not go to the market. Would you like some tea?" Dinic said, as he scurried in and out from one room to the other. "Just tea, please," Elgin replied as he went into Dinic's study room and saw some papers and maps on the table, which is actually a story, which he's writing for a long time but hadn't finish yet. He put down the map and when into the kitchen where Dinic is pacing to and fro. "Would you like some cakes, Elgin? Or some bread with cheese, yes I still got cheese left-"  
  
Elgin shook his head. "I just want some tea, please, Dinic," he replied. "All right, have a sit, Elgin," Dinic said as Elgin sat down on a chair in front of him. Dinic was still delighted and forgot about the tea, until Elgin said, "I want my tea, please." "Oh, yes, yes," Dinic replied as he took out the kettle which was boiling from the hearth and poured the boiling water into the teapot. After pouring the water, he heard knocks and shouts from the door, calling him, "Dinic! Dinic!"  
  
Dinic stooped. "Oh, they are always disturbing me. Because of them I can never finish writing my book," Dinic whispered. "You still looks young, Dinic. It's very surprising to see an 111th year old man, still looking like a forty year old man," Elgin said. Dinic chuckled nervously. "So what are your plans?" Elgin asked. "Well, I though of leaving this place so I can finish my book. Probably I'll live with the elves in Northville," Dinic answered. "Does Elva know about this? She's very fond of you, you know," Elgin said.  
  
Dinic smiled weakly. "Yeah, she'll probably follow me if I tell her to. But she don't mind if I leave her, besides she already knew that I'm longing to leave this place," Dinic replied, "But sometimes, it just that-" his voice trailed off as he slipped his hand into his pocket and feel the ring in his pocket. Elgin glanced at his hands in his pocket and looked at his face. Then, Dinic quickly changed the topic and took out his hands from the pocket. "Anyway, let's go out and enjoy the evening at the hill," Dinic said. Elgin smiled. "Of course, my friend. We could smoke tobacco together as we use to," he replied. They then left the house in Elgin's horse-cart and rode to the top of the hill.  
  
It was almost dark, as Elgin and Dinic sat side-by-side, smoking tobacco at the hilltop, looking down at the preparation of Dinic's birthday party. "You know what, Elgin, I really adore Elva very much. I treated her like my own daughter," Dinic said. "So do I, Dinic. She's very remarkable when I first saw her. She was eight years old at that time when I met her and she can really talk fluently like us. But, she's very different from the other dwarfs," Elgin concurred. "Yeah, she's taller and fairer than all of us. All I know is that her mother is an elf, thus she probably inherit most of her features," Dinic replied. "But, she does not have any femininity. She's very tomboyish, I see," Elgin said. "Yeah, probably because I spoilt her and she always mixed with boys. But, she still respect people," Dinic replied, sighing. "It's time to celebrate your 111th birthday, my friend," Elgin said as he got up with the aid of his stick and helped tugged Dinic up from the ground. They then climbed onto Elgin's horse-cart and rode to the party ground.  
  
At the party, everyone was enjoying themselves very much. The children were sitting in front of Dinic who was telling some horror stories, until the children gasped and startled, whilst Elgin is busy taking out some fireworks from his cart and showed the children and villagers the colourful and beautiful fireworks when they were burnt. As for Elva, she was busy dancing along the music, when she caught sight of her best friend, Millin, sitting at the table, looking gloomy. She stopped dancing and approached Millin. "Hey, Mill, come on and asked Daisy for a dance," Elva said as she saw Daisy turning around and laughing sweetly with the other villagers. "No, thanks, Elva. I'll go and get a drink," Millin replied. "Oh, no you don't. Go on," Elva said as she pushed Millin and at the same time in Daisy's arms as they started to dance around with the other villagers. Elva giggled and went to search for Dinic.  
  
Meanwhile, Pipkins crept out from the tent not far from Elgin's cart and climbed into the cart. "Hmm, which one should I take?" Pipkins asked himself as he searches for a nice firework. "What about this?" Pipkins muttered, taking out the biggest firework, the shape of a rocket. "Perfect," he muttered as he quickly climbed down from the cart and crept back inside the tent. He then burnt the wick of the firework but it could not stand straight. "Damn, this thing has no stand," Pipkins said as he frantically searched for a chair to get it stand but the firework blast off, startling Pipkins who fell flat on his bum his face was black with dust.  
  
The firework was the shape of a flying dragon. Everyone squealed and clapped their hands until the flying dragon 'flew' down and swept above their heads that makes everyone screamed and ducked. Elva was next to Dinic when she saw the 'flying dragon' is approaching them. "Uncle Dinic, there's a flying dragon behind us," Elva shouted. "Bah, there're no flying drag-" before he could finish his sentence, Elva forced Dinic to duck as the 'flying dragon' swept above their head and flew back up to the sky and burst into flying colours, which is so beautiful. Everyone looked up at the sky and squealed with delight.  
  
In the meantime, Pipkins was please to see the firework until he felt somebody pinching his ear. It was Elgin who was quite annoyed. "I would have guess its Pipkins Iowan who is always up for mischief," Elgin said as he pulled his ear and brought him to the tent where some women were busy cleaning up the dishes. "Go and do the dishes," Elgin ordered angrily. Pipkins nodded and went to help the women to clean the dishes.  
  
Not long after that, he heard everyone shouting for Dinic to give a speech. Pipkins has found an excuse to escape. Elgin followed behind him and stood in front. "Speech, Uncle Dinic, speech!" Elva shouted as she saw Dinic slowly walking up the steps to the stage and lift up his hands to silent the crowd down.  
  
"Thank you very much, my friends, for putting up this party. It was my 111th birthday," Dinic said. Some old burly men at the table gave him a toss and wished Dinic happy birthday. "I really love all of you. But-" Dinic's voice trailed off. "It's been a long time I've kept this secret-" his voice trailed off again, as he puts his hand into his pocket and felt the ring. Elgin and Elva saw his hand in his pocket and started to feel something strange. Dinic then took out his hand, with the Ring in his knuckles and hide it behind his back. "Anyway, I would like to say goodbye to all of you, and we will never meet again-" he paused as he slipped his index finger into the Ring and immediately vanish. Everyone gasped except for Elgin and Elva. Elgin knew that Dinic is creeping back into his cottage therefore he ran to his horse-cart and climbed it and rode to Dinic's cottage, whilst Elva stayed back and calmed everyone down and told them to leave before she went to find Dinic.  
  
As for Dinic, he is still invisible as he crept back into his cottage. After he closed the door behind him, he became visible again, giggling. "What fools," Dinic said, chuckling. "You know you shouldn't do that, Dinic," suddenly Elgin appeared in front of him. "Do you see their faces? It's so funny," Dinic said as he grabbed his bag and put his clothes in it. "So does Elva knew you're leaving now?" Elgin asked. "No, she doesn't. I'm not going to tell her or else she'll feel disappointed," Dinic answered "Well, if that so, then you should leave the Ring you said you are going to," Elgin said. Dinic stood still and sighed. "Yeah, it must go to her," Dinic whispered. "Then, where is it?" Elgin asked. "Oh, it's at the mantelpiece. - Oh no, it's here," Dinic replied as he slipped his hand into his pocket and fished out the Ring. "It's right here all the while," Dinic muttered. "Gave it to me, Dinic. You promise that you will leave that behind," Elgin commanded. "No, you will never have it," Dinic replied indignantly, as he gazed at the shiny Ring in his palm, with a sly grin. "It's mine, - my precious, - my love," Dinic muttered evilly as if the Ring has seduced him. "Dinic, give the Ring to me," Elgin said, sternly and patiently this time. "Never, it's mine. No body is gonna take it away from me. You are going to use it for yourself. You are so selfish," Dinic retorted, grasping the Ring in his hand, never want to let go.  
  
Suddenly, the atmosphere become dark and chilly as Elgin rosed his voice. "I'm not taking the Ring for my own use, Dinic. That Ring is too dangerous and I'm not letting the Ring to harm you. And I am not going to rob you," then the atmosphere was back to normal and Elgin lowered down his voice, "I'm trying to help you," he said. Dinic who was startled by Elgin's sudden anger started to weep. "Oh, my old friend," he muttered as he went to hug Elgin. "You are my friend and why should I betray you?" Elgin comforted Dinic.  
  
Dinic then moved back. "It's time. I must go now before it's too late," Dinic said as he grabbed his bag and left the room. "Dinic-" Elgin called. Dinic halted and slowly turned to face Elgin. "The Ring," Elgin added. "Oh yes," Dinic replied as he slipped his hand into his pocket and fished out the Ring. He gazed at it for a moment before he let it slipped from his hand and felt straight on the floor. "Goodbye," Dinic said as he left the cottage. "Dinic," Elgin called. Dinic turned. "Do take care of yourself, my friend," Elgin said. Dinic smiled. "I've finally found the ending of my story. It's a happy ever after where he has meet the end of his days," Dinic replied, "Goodbye, my old friend. Till we meet again," and walked down the street alone in the dark. "Take care, my friend," Elgin muttered as he went back into Dinic's cottage and gazed at the Ring on the floor. Subsequently, he went to sit on the chair in front of the hearth.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elva was busy telling the villagers who attended the party to go home, then she hurried back to Dinic's cottage and search for Dinic on Cyrus back. When she reached to Dinic's cottage, she flung open the door. "Uncle Dinic- " she called, and then she noticed something shiny on the floor and picked up the Ring. She saw Elgin sitting at the hearth gazing at the fire. "Grandpa, Uncle Dinic has gone, isn't it?" Elva asked as she walked nearer to Elgin and stood beside him. Elgin nodded and looked at Elva but he saw the Ring in Elva palm. He smiled weakly. "That's a gift from your Uncle Dinic before he left. Here put it inside here," Elgin replied as he took out a small white envelope and gave it to Elva. She then put the Ring into the envelope and Elgin immediately stamped it and gave it back to Elva. "Keep it safe, Elva. Nobody should know about its whereabouts. Nobody should know it's yours. Remember that, Elva," Elgin said, sternly. Elva wrinkled her brows. "Yes, grandpa," she replied as she took the envelope from Elgin's hand. "I'm leaving," Elgin said as he got up from the chair and grabbed his stick. "Where are you going, grandpa?" Elva asked, confused. "Searching for answers that nobody knows," Elgin answered. "But, you just arrive, grandpa. I don't understand," Elva called as she followed Elgin from behind. "So am I, Elva. Just bear in your mind, not to let anyone know about the Ring," Elgin replied and closed the door behind him. Elva stood still, still in a daze and gazed at the envelope in her hand. She then kept inside her shirt and went out of the cottage to meet Millin.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elgin rode to the Corio Castle and went into the library, with help from one of the guards. He then started searching for answers of the Ring. The guard put a lit candelabra beside Elgin's hill of books. Finally, Elgin had found the answer to the Ring existence:  
  
Verga has hacked Navix hand and suddenly, all the hobgoblins vanished into thin air. Only the men, elves, fairies and dwarfs are left in the battlefield. Then, Verga saw something on Navix hand. The one Ring on Navix's finger. He grabbed the hand and crushed it and it immediately become rock. The Ring was still very shiny and hot as if just brought out from the fire. The marks on the Ring, which was engraved in half elfish and half fairy, which says One Ring That Rule Them All, One Ring To Find Them and the Darkness Will Bind Them.  
  
Elford saw Verga holding the Ring and brought Verga to the river of lava of Mount Doom. He ordered Verga to threw the Ring into spluttering red lava, but unfortunately, Verga was seduced by the power of the Ring and walked away from Mount Doom.  
  
Then, when Verga was riding back to his palace the hobgoblins ambushed him and killed him and his men. But, the Ring, which was in Verga's grasp, has slipped out of his hand and fell into the river nearby. The Ring was then found by the Clangour the goblin in Credo Cave. The Ring immediately overwhelmed Clangour but after a few years, the slipped out of Clangour's hand and fell into the river and now, in Dinic Loren's hands.  
  
Eight years later, the spirit of Navix was not dead yet. He is still roaming around to search for his Ring but to no avail. Finally, he called his followers, the ten Nasus, which was the former leaders of the elves, pixies and fairies, to search for the Ring. To find the last person who had the Ring. They found Clangour brought him to the Mount Doom and locked him into the cage and tortured him terribly and ceaselessly until Clangour couldn't tolerate anymore and shouted helplessly. The only words that came out from his mouth are Fords - Loren! - Ring. Then, one of the Nasus burned the cage with Clangour inside who was screaming powerlessly and soon become ashes. Navix then ordered to find Loren and bring back the Ring.  
  
Elgin looked up from the book in his hands. "They are coming to Fords. The Ring is now in Elva's hands. She's in danger," Elgin muttered as he quickly closed the book, took his stick and the candelabra and find his way out of the castle and rode back to Dinic's cottage.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Meanwhile, Elva were enjoying a mug of beer with Millin in the tavern. When, it's almost midnight, they left the tavern and walked back home. Millin stayed quite near to Dinic's cottage where Elva lived. "Goodbye, Millin," Elva greeted before she walked up the steps to Dinic's cottage. "Goodbye, Elva. Good night, too," Millin replied as he continues walking back to his cottage. Elva opened the door and stepped into the cottage and suddenly she sense something has happened. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw the cottage in a mess as if as someone has break-into the cottage. The table was in a mess as the papers were flying everywhere. The windows were opened ajar.  
  
Suddenly, she felt somebody touched her shoulder and she gave a scream. "Oh, grandpa, it was you. You frightened me," Elva said, her heart pound. "Where's the Ring, Elva?" Elgin asked. Elva turned her back on him and slowly fished out the envelope from inside her shirt and gave it to Elgin. He immediately threw it at the hearth of burning fire. "Grandpa, what are you doing?" Elva cried as she tried to get the tongs. "No, Elva. Wait and see," Elgin replied. The envelope slowly burnt into ashes, except for The Ring which is much more shinier in the fire. Elgin then took the tongs and picked the Ring from the fire. "Take it, Elva," Elgin said. Elva looked at Elgin, daze. "It's cool," Elgin assured. Elva reluctantly brought out her hand as Elgin let go of the Ring, which fell onto Elva's hands. She startled a bit, surprise to felt the Ring cool instead of hot but it seems heavier before it was burnt in the fire. "Do you see anything on the Ring?" Elgin asked walking away from the hearth.  
  
Elva shook her head. "Nothing- Oh wait, there is. There are markings around the Ring. It's engrave something in pixyish, which I don't understand," Elva answered, gazing at the wordings on the ring. "It's actually gnomish, which it has extinct from Midwest. It says, One Ring That Rule Them All, One Ring To Find Them and the Darkness Will Bind Them," Elgin explained. "So, what does that have to do with me?" Elva asked, still confused. "You have picked up the Ring and now the Ring belongs to you. You are the one who can destroy the Ring," Elgin answered.  
  
Elva was bewildered. "Destroy it? Why, grandpa? Please spill out everything, so I can understand."  
  
"The Ring was created by Navix. It can only be use by him and no one else, as it will sucked their power and seduce them to be cruel and destroy anyone who disobeys him. The Ring is a very powerful as well as dangerous Ring."  
  
"You mean Navix, the ruler of Golva created this Ring and even fight in the War of Ring fifteen years ago? This is the Ring? Are you trying to say Uncle Dinic found it and have been keeping it for eight years and now he wants to give it to me?"  
  
Elgin stared at Elva, amazed. "How do you know that, Elva? Did Dinic told you about it?" Elgin asked. Elva shook her head. "No, it just I have this vision, which I don't want to believe but it did happen now," Elva answered. "They are coming now, Elva. Navix has send his men to find you, the Ring bearer," Elgin said. Elva staggered. "No, grandpa, I'm not taking the Ring to the Mount Doom. Take the Ring back, grandpa," Elva added. "No, Elva, I'm not taking the Ring," Elgin replied, retreating back. "Take it, grandpa and destroy it," Elva persuaded, giving the Ring to Elgin. "No, Elva do not convince me on taking the Ring. Do not tempt me on taking this Ring, which I could probably become like Navix. The Ring is now in your hands and you must do it," Elgin said, sternly.  
  
Elva shrugged and gaze at the Ring. "So what shall I do now, grandpa?" Elva asked. "You must leave this place immediately," Elgin answered. Elva quickly went to pack her things. "And where am I suppose to go?" she asked. "Go to the next village of Boree. Then stay in Logia Inn. You will meet me there," Elgin answered. "What about you?" Elva asked, slinging her bag on her shoulders. "I'll go and find my old friend. He will help us. He will know what to do," Elgin answered. Elva then opened her cupboard and took out the sword and cloak, which Princess Edna has left her before she died. "Trust me, Elva. Now, we must-" Elgin's voice trailed off as he heard some indistinct sound outside the window. "Duck, Elva," Elgin whispered as he grasped his stick. Elva immediately ducked and peeped through her arm to see who's the intruder. Elgin hit the person with his stick, put his stick away and grabbed the person into the cottage and put him on the table. It was Millin. "So, it's was the eavesdropper, Millin Gopher. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Elgin said, sternly. "I was trimming the hedge, sir," Millin stuttered. "Won't that be a bit too late to trim the hedge, boy? Tell me what did you hear from our conversation? Say it," Elgin asked back. Millin staggered. "I heard something about the Ring- about Navix- about something coming to Fords. Please, sir. Don't hurt me. Don't change me into anything. I want to be natural," Millin answered, stuttering.  
  
Elva chuckled. Elgin then stared at Millin. "Oh, no I have thought a much more better use of you, my boy."  
  
"What is that, sir?"  
  
"You will know tomorrow morning," Elgin replied, looking at Elva who was still chuckling and looked back at Millin, "Go home and packed your bag, Millin. You are accompanying Elva to a place," Elgin said. "Yes, sir," Millin replied as he hastily climbed down from the table and walked out of the cottage. "Do not tell anyone about this, Millin Gopher," Elgin warned. "Yes, sir," Millin replied as he walked to his cottage. "Well, at least you got company, Elva," Elgin said. Elva smiled.  
  
The next morning, during dawn, Elva went into the barn to fetch Cyrus. Millin was already in front of the cottage waiting for Elva. Then Elva, Millin, Elgin and Cyrus started their destination, leaving Fords Village.  
  
When the reached the top of the hill, they stopped. "Is the Ring safe with you?" Elgin asked Elva. Elva felt the pocket on her pants and nodded. "Now, Elva, you mustn't let anyone know you are Loren. And always stay off the road. Remember that," Elgin warned. Elva nodded. "And no matter what happen, do not leave Elva, Millin Gopher," Elgin warned Millin. "Yes, sir. I promise," Millin replied. "Do be careful, grandpa. Promise me, that you will come back," Elva said. Elgin patted her shoulder. "I promise, Elva," he replied as he climbed onto his horse and galloped off like lightning. Elva and Millin took a last look at Elgin and sighed. "Let's go, Mill," Elva said as she tugged Cyrus's bridle and scurried to east.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elgin rode to his old friend, Navis the White, in Carious Tower. He halted for a while at the cliff that overlooked the red smoked mountain, which is called the Rift of Doom. He then proceeds to his journey. Before Elgin reached the entrance of Carious Tower, he has telepathy, which was sent by the Navis. "There's one man Elgin who has come from Fords Village seeking help from Navis the White," the voice said. Elgin halted his horse and got down as Navis the White walked down the stairs to greet Elgin. "Hello, my friend, Elgin," Navis greeted. "I'm coming to seek help from you, Navis," Elgin said. "I know. Tell me about it," Navis replied. "I have found the one Ring, which was lost ten years ago," Elgin said. "Oh, really. So what can I do?" Navis asked his eyes lit up as they walked up the steps to the tower. "My friend had the Ring. But, they are still very young and the Nasus will be after them," Elgin answered.  
  
They then walked into the hall. "Well, of course they will."  
  
"So, what are we suppose to do, Navis?"  
  
"We can seek help from the crystal ball," Navis said as he flung the black cloth on the medium-tall table with the black crystal ball underneath. "You know we can't use this ball," Elgin replied as he quickly closed the ball with the cloth. "You should know that this ball has power of Navix. Whoever uses it will draws the power to Navix," Elgin added. "I know. It is very useful to me," Navis replied. Elgin raised an eyebrow and stare at Navis. "Why do you want to trouble yourself, Elgin? We can join forces with Navix and rule Midwest," Navis said. Elgin wrinkled his brows. "You don't know what you're talking about. Navix is evil and he has caused many deaths ten years ago. The Ring must be destroy before it reaches Navix's followers hands," Elgin replied.  
  
Navis chuckled evilly and sat on the chair. "You can never win, Elgin. Why not just follow Navix? We could have the benefits. Besides, if you go now, Elva will never come back alive as the Nasus are already after her and the Ring will soon fall in Navix's hand," Navis said.  
  
"Elva-"  
  
"Yes, your lovely young friend, Elva will be terrible danger. If you gave the Ring to me earlier, then you and Elva will survive. How can you be so foolish, my friend?"  
  
"I must save Elva," Elgin said as he walked to the door but it was shut before him by the power of Navis. Elgin did not give up and went to each doors but it was also shut before him. "You have change, Navis. Is it worth doing this?" Elgin said. "Of course it's worth, my friend. If you follow Navix, you can be the ruler of Midwest," Navis replied. "I will never follow Navix. I much rather die," Elgin said. "You foolish man," Navis retorted as he waved his stick to Elgin till he flew up to the wall. "You have angered me well, Elgin," Navis said as he waved his stick to another direction till Elgin fell flat on his face and spun on the spot until Navis waved him up to the sky. Elgin did the same as he waved his stick at Navis who flew and bang himself on the door, then on the wall, hard. Navis did not give in as he waved the stick and Elgin flew up to the ceiling and bang his head, thus fainted.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elva, Millin and Cyrus are still walking until they almost reached the cornfield, when Millin suddenly said, "This is it."  
  
Elva turned, wrinkled her brows. "This is what?" she asked. "If I take one more step, I'll be out of Fords, which I never had before in my life and don't even know Ill return," Millin answered. Elva smiled weakly as she approached Millin and tapped his shoulder. "You know what, Mill? The most dangerous time in our life is to leave home. But we have no choice, Mill. We have to go for this mission. Whether we survive or not, at least we still have each other, right? Come on, Mill," Elva said as she put her arms around Millin's shoulder who reluctantly stepped forward. "Remember what Uncle Dinic said? Always keep your feet on the ground, and if you don't you will never know where you are going to be swept off. There will be no turning back, Mill. Remember that," Elva said as they walked through the unripe cornfield.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
After settling Elgin, Navis then went back into the hall, flung the black cloth from the medium-tall table where the black crystal ball is buried and took a deep breath. He waved his hand around the ball, chanting something evil and suddenly, there are orange and red waves going round inside the ball and a red and black eye appeared. "'What shall we do now, Navix?" Navis asked. He received telepathy from Navix saying, "Find the chosen leader, and find more armies."  
  
Navis understood as he left the hall and summoned three peasants to see him. A few minutes later, three hobgoblins approached him. "What does Navix want us to do, master?" one of the hobgoblins asked. "We need more armies," Navis answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Elgin has awoken from his faint. He has found himself high up at the tower, under the rain. He slowly walked to the edge of the tower and looked down where he saw some fire and the tree chopped down as well as the hobgoblins were everywhere. Elgin sighed as he huddled near the wall, under the rain.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Meanwhile, Millin was walking through the cornfield until he reached the path. He did not see Elva around and started to panic. "Elva! Elva, where are you? Elva!" he shouted as he scurried in front. Elva then suddenly appeared in front of him with Cyrus behind her. "What is it, Mill?" she asked. "Oh, God, I thought I lost you," Millin answered. "Well, don't worry," Elva replied. "I've made of promise to him, Elva," Millin said. Elva wrinkled her brows. "What promise?" she asked. "A promise saying 'No matter what happen, do not leave Elva, Millin Gopher' and I'm not going to break that promise," Millin answered. Elva smiled as he wrapped her arms around his shoulder.  
  
Then, suddenly, they heard a rustling sound beside them, their eyes wide open. Suddenly, a person rushed on them and fell down. It was Pipkins. "Oh, God, Pips. Get off me, you idiot," Elva grumbled as she shoved Pipkins off her legs. "What are doing here?" Millin asked, still in shock. "Pipkins, have you been stealing?" Elva asked. "Oh, don't ask so much-" before he could finished his sentence, they heard a man shouted, "where is that brat ran to? He's been stealing my carrots."  
  
Elva and Millin glared at Pipkins who immediately ran off through the cornfield. "Cyrus, we shall meet you the other side. Go," Elva whispered as she followed Millin behind and ran through the cornfield.  
  
Pipkins then stopped at the cliff, and sighed with relief until Elva bumped him a bit and in the end, Millin pushed them down and rolled down the cliff and fell on the road. "It's all your fault, Pips," Elva scolded. "Yeah, why on earth can't you keep your hands quiet?" Millin chided. "Mushrooms," Pipkins replied as he got up and dashed at the ground where the mushrooms grew and plucked it one by one.  
  
Then, Elva have a vision that someone is coming down the road. She stood at the road and found the dried leaves flying. "Get of the road," she told Millin and Pipkins but they did not bother her as they were busy choosing mushrooms. Elva could felt the shiver in her spine and she knew it is very close. She turned to her friends. "Get off the road now!" she shouted as they quickly ran and hide under the huge visible root.  
  
It was one of the Nasus, in his black robe and black horse. He got down from the horse and immediately went to the tree root, where Elva and her friends are hiding. He sniffed around and suddenly, there are insects pouring out from its robe. They couldn't scream and couldn't run. All they can do is to control their breathing and think a way to escape. Elva took out the Ring from her pocket and was about to slip it into her fingers when Pipkins threw a paper bag, which he picked up from under his bottom, to the other direction and the Nasus immediately climbed on his horse and sped off to where Pipkins threw the bag. "Let's go, Elva," Millin called as they quickly sped off.  
  
It was quite dark as they trying to hide from the Nasus. They stopped by a tree, panting for breath. "Who is he? Why is trying to get us?" Pipkins asked, in a whisper. Elva dare not to meet his eyes. "Don't tell me it was you, Elva? They are trying to get you, right?" Pipkins asked. "Please don't ask anymore, Pips," Millin said. "But for what? Don't tell me you have done something bad until they-"  
  
"Pips, don't ask anymore. It's a very long story and you would never want to know it."  
  
"Duck!" Millin whispered loudly as they ducked. One of the Nasus was nearby, searching high and low for Elva and her friends then rode off to another place. "Fine, I don't ask. But at least tell me where you are going?" Pipkins asked. "To Boree," Elva answered. "All right. I know the way to the pier. Follow me," Pipkins replied as they quietly scurried off, following Pipkins from behind.  
  
Then suddenly, one of the Nasus found them. They screamed and quickly sped off to the pier. Now there are four Nasus following them from behind. Elva was quite far from Pipkins and Millin but she did not give up, whilst Millin and Pipkins leapt over the short wooden fence and ran to the pier where there's a raft floating on the water as Pipkins hopped onto the raft whilst Millin uncoil the rope, tied on the pole. Elva was still running, just a few metres where she nearly be caught by one of the Nasus. She immediately called Cyrus from the top of her lungs as she continues to run to the pier. "Elva, quick, Elva. You gonna make it," Pipkins and Millin shouted.  
  
Suddenly, a white horse flew in front of Elva, which is actually Cyrus. She quickly climbed on Cyrus back who immediately flew up the sky, out of reach from the Nasus. Elva sighed with relief as she panted for breath. "Thank God, Cyrus. Or else I'm dead," Elva said. Cyrus neighed as he flapped his wings slowly but quick. "Hey, we meet you at the next pier," Pipkins called from the raft to the Elva who was flying above them. "All right. Take your time. I want to catch my breath first," Elva replied as she laid her head on Cyrus head, sighing with relief.  
  
Soon, they have reached the next pier where the Boree Village was situated. It was raining quite heavily at the moment that Elva and her friends have to put on the hood over their heads. Cyrus slowly flew down and landed safely on the grass and crouched down before Elva got down. Pipkins and Millin rowed nearer to the pier and slowly got off from the raft. They then ran to the village and stopped near the bushes, not far from the gatehouse. Elva looked left and right to make sure the coast is clear. "Let's go," Elva whispered as they ran towards the gate. Elva banged the gate loudly.  
  
The old guard got up from his chair, smoking a cigar and opened a small wooden eyehole but see no one. So he opened a lower eyehole and managed to see the person. "Oh, it's the dwarfs. What can I do for you?" he asked hoarsely. "We come from afar and would like to stay in Logia," Elva answered. "Whatever for?" the guard asked. "Well, we are travelling around and wanted to rest in Logia Inn but the business of our own," Elva answered. "All right, all right, young dwarfs, I didn't mean to offend you but it's not often to see someone coming here in the middle of the night," the guard said as he unlocked the gate and allowed them to enter. Elva thanked the guard before they proceed on and search for the inn.  
  
The people there were all tall and burly man. There're not much women around; probably they were at home. Elva and her friends bummed a lot of tall and drunken men until, finally they saw the sign Logia Inn. "Look, this is it," Elva exclaimed as she went to the pole and tied the bridle around it. "Now, listen, Cyrus. No matter what happens, be calm. I'll call you when I need you and call me when you're in trouble, do you understand?" Elva told Cyrus as she patted her nose. Cyrus nodded as he stepped nearer to the wall and leaned on it. "Good, boy," Elva replied, "Come on, guys," Elva said to Millin and Pipkins as they went in to the inn.  
  
The inn was crowded with burly and half-drunken men. Elva started to feel shivers in her spine, as she could not find Elgin around. Calm down, he probably staying in the room, the voice in her mind assured her. Elva took a deep breath as she stood at the counter, "Excuse me!" she called. A burly man with white beard and moustache came and looked down. "Oh, it's a dwarf. What can I do for you, ma'am?" the man asked. "I'm looking for Elgin the Grey. Do you know where he is?" Elva answered. The man looked up. "Elgin? Elgin the Grey-Oh, you mean the man who always carrying the stick and wearing a pointed hat?"  
  
Elva brightened up and nodded eagerly. "Sorry, I never seen him for six months," the man replied. Elva could felt the blood drained out of her face. She slowly turned to face her friends. Millin and Pipkins lower down, "What shall we do now?" Pipkins asked. When Elva about to answer to Pipkins question, the man behind the counter called her. "Hey, we do provide a room specially for dwarfs like you, Miss-"  
  
"I'm Herons," Elva quickly replied. "All right, Miss Herons. Why not you go and have a drink and assists you later," the man said. Elva smiled. "Thank you, sir, we really appreciate that," Elva replied. Then, Elva and her friends sat on the empty table and calmed down. "All right, what shall we do now?" Pipkins asked. Elva shrugged. "I don't know. Grandpa promised me he'll come but why didn't he?" Elva replied. "He probably met an unexpected trouble," Millin said. Suddenly, she saw visions of Navis attacking Elgin and then Elgin sitting helplessly under the rain on top of the tower. She was interrupted by the man who attends her needs just now at the counter when he served them three mugs of beer. Elva thanked him before he walked off. "Wow, this beer looks cool," Pipkins said as he sipped on his beer and smacked his lips. "Splendid. I go and get another one," he added as he left the table and joined other men at the counter. "Hey, that guy sitting at the corner has been staring at us since we arrive," Millin whispered to Elva. Elva grabbed the handle of the mug and sipped onto her beer at the same time looking at her corner of her eye to see the guy Millin had mention. He was wearing a black cloak with hood over his head, smoking a pipe, the face could not be seen.  
  
Elva shrugged as he saw the burly man from the counter taking three empty mugs in his hand. "Excuse me, sir," she called. The man bent down so he could hear what Elva is talking. "May I know who's the guy sitting at the corner there?" Elva asked. The burly man looked at the corner where Elva meant and whispered back nervously, "Oh he the most dangerous ranger in Boree Village and he was known as Valour," he answered. "Thanks," Elva thanked as she turned and faced Millin. "Need I repeat that?" Elva asked. Millin swallowed a lump in his throat and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Elva took a deep breath as she slowly slipped her hands into her pocket and fished out the Ring and turned it round and round with her thumb and index fingers, trying to calm herself down. Then suddenly, another vision appeared in her mind. The Nasus is reaching Boree and looking for her. The blood on Elva face drained off, leaving her face as white as snow. The Ring in her hand started to whisper, "Fords-Loren," like a hissing snake. Everyone started to turn to Elva as they could also hear the indistinct sound coming from the Ring.  
  
One of the men asked Pipkins who's Loren and immediately Pipkins exclaimed, "Loren, of course I know her, there-" pointing his finger at Elva, "That's Elva Loren."  
  
Elva has a strange force coming through her body as if wanted to slap Pipkins face for blurting out her real name. "God, I gonna kill that guy," Millin chided. "Calm down, Mill. We have to stay calm. We mustn't anyone know we are nervous. Just act as nothing happens," Elva whispered. "Let's run now," Millin said. "We can't. The Black horse guy is reaching Boree. If we go out now, they will come after us. We just stay here and see the circumstances," Elva replied as she gulped down her beer. "Then, let's go to our room and rest," Millin suggested. Elva nodded as she got up from her seat and approached Pipkins who is still drinking at the counter. "Pips, we gotta go now," Elva said as she tugged Pipkins's sleeve. "Oh, back off," Pipkins replied as she pushed Elva away. Elva lose her balance as she had tripped over a wet floor and fell on her bottom, the Ring, which was in her hands, flew up. Elva lifted her hands to catch the Ring but instead slipped into her index finger and immediately vanished. Everyone in the inn gasped. Pipkins gaped and slapped himself for pushing her down and prayed for her to come back.  
  
Elva found herself in the dark but she's not afraid. She braved herself to walk forward and find a lit place and found one. She slowly walked there, with one hand at her sword behind her back in case something undesirable happens. Then, she saw something huge in front of her eyes, a big black hole in the middle and beside is full of burning red fire. It was Navix's eye. "Give me the Ring," it chanted. Elva grasped the Ring in her fingers and shouted, "Never, you shall never get the Ring back!" She felt a strong force pulling her hands nearer to the eye. "Never and nobody gonna force me to do something I dislike!" Elva said as she force her other hand to reach her hand, which was pulled by the force and pulled out the Ring out from her fingers.  
  
The next moment, she found herself fell on the floor and nobody is around her. "Whe-where am I?" she asked, trying to get up on her feet. She suddenly felt somebody tugged her collar and brought her to the stairs. "You have got everyone's attention so far, Herons," a man's voice behind her said as he pushed her to walk up the stairs and pushed her into a dark empty room.  
  
Elva started to feel her heart pounding. "Who are you? What do you want?" Elva asked, controlling her voice from stuttering. "Well, you already knew who am I. We are just gonna make this room darker so nobody gonna know we're here," the man said. "Well, all right, Valour. So are you Navix's follower?" Elva replied, daringly. The man stared at her. "Are you frightened?" he asked. Elva swallowed a lump in her throat. "No-I mean, yes, quite. Hey, you haven't answer me yet," she answered. "You figure it yourself," Valour replied, then he heard some footsteps from outside and drew his sword.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open and Elva saw Millin and Pipkins, one with a candelabra and empty beer mug and the other with a chair in their hands. "Back off, Mister, we're not letting you hurt her," Pipkins shouted. The man chuckled as he drew back his sword, which he pointed at them and walked to the window. Elva sighed. "You can put down the things, guys, we have enough here," Elva said as slumped onto the bed beside her.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
The Nasus has reached Boree Village. The guard who was sitting down at the gatehouse, heard loud thuds of the horse hooves and went to check who is it. Unfortunately, the gate crashed on him and nine horses galloped on the broken gate where the guard is underneath. They galloped to the inn and stopped there as they got off the horse. Drew their sword and searched for the rooms there believe to be staying.  
  
They opened the door, and walked towards the four beds, believe Elva and her friends were sleeping. They lifted their sword, the blade pointing down the bed and stabbed it down. They started to feel something strange and lifted the comforters and found out that it was full of feathers from the pillows. They screamed like a hissing snake and dashed off from the room, climbed their horses and galloped off from the village.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elva heard the scream and rushed to the window and saw nine black men climbed on their horses and galloped off. Millin and Pipkins who were asleep leapt up suddenly startled by the scream. Valour sat at the windowsill looking down at the men. Elva slumped onto the bed. "Who are they?" she asked. "They are the Nasus, Navix's followers. They use to be elves, fairies, brownies and pixies but ever since the four element rings were forged, they are now lust of power and wealth and become Navix's followers," Valour answered. Elva sighed. "Just for one miserable ring, they rather suffer," she muttered. "So what shall we do now?" Pipkins asked. "We must leave now. We mustn't let anyone know our intentions or else they will be suspicious," Valour answered as he got up from the windowsill. Millin and Pipkins packed up their things and followed Valour from behind, followed by Elva, who was still worried about Elgin's safety.  
  
They crept out from the exit and ran through the back lane but Elva stopped as she ran to the front. "Elva! Where are you going?" Valour called as he followed Elva from behind. "You guys stay here," Valour commanded as he ran after Elva.  
  
Elva reached to the main road and searched for Cyrus. She saw him and ran to uncoil the bridle, which she tied on the pole. "You know you shouldn't just leave like that," Valour chided. "But I can't leave Cyrus behind. I'm taking him with me, no matter what, I'm not parting with him," Elva replied indignantly as she scurried back to the back lane with Cyrus behind her. Valour shook his head as he followed them from behind.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elgin is still huddling helplessly against the wall. Then he saw a white butterfly flying towards him. When the butterfly is nearer to Elgin, he immediately caught it and whispered something to the butterfly before letting it go. Elgin saw it flew away and hope his wish was fulfilled.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Valour leads the group up to the hill and always kept a look around for the Nasus. "Hey, are you sure he knew Elgin?" Millin asked. Elva shrugged. "I don't know, we have no other choice but to trust him, Mill," Elva answered.  
  
When they reached the peak of the hill, Pipkins put down his bag and prepare some breakfast. Valour turned and saw Pipkins, and wrinkled his brows. "What are you doing?" he asked Pipkins. "Making breakfast," Pipkins answered. "But, you just have breakfast," Valour said, confused. "What about second breakfast?" Pipkins asked. Valour rolled his eyes and moved on. Elva shook her head as she quick her pace and followed Valour from behind. "Knock it off, Pips. He will not understand what second breakfast means," Millin whispered. Pipkins quickly grabbed his bag and followed Millin. "What about lunch, or luncheon, tea time and dinner? Does he knew about-" his voice trailed off as an apple fell on his head. "Ow, that hurts? Where does this apple comes from?" Pipkins said, rubbing his head as another apple flew down in his hand. Millin rolled his eyes and quickly walked beside Elva who was chuckling. Pipkins is still looking around to see whether another apple will fell but it did not.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elgin was aware of Navis arrival and looked up at him. "How are you, my friend?" Navis asked scornfully. "I'm still alive, thank you," Elgin answered indignantly. "Why are you so stubborn, my friend? If you listen to me and follow Navix, you needn't suffer so much," Navis said. "I much rather die, Navis. I will never follow Navix no matter what method you did," Elgin replied. Navis fumed as he waved his stick at Elgin until he flew and banged on the wall. Elgin then fell on the floor, groaning. Navis waved him again at the edge of the 100 feet tall tower. "Do not anger me, Elgin. This is your last chance, Elgin. Do you want to follow Navix?" Navis said as he waved him to the other side until Elgin fell flat on his face on the floor. He looked up and saw the same butterfly he sought for help last night, then he saw a huge eagle flying towards the tower. "Never," Elgin answered as he leapt off from the tower and landed on the eagle's back and flew off. Navis glared at Elgin wrathfully. "So you have chose death. You will receive a bad consequence you will ever had in your life," Navis said, through telepathy.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Finally, Valour has found a hiding place. "This is called the Ramón Rock. It use to be Verga and his members secret meeting site," Valour said as he walked towards the beautifully built rock. When Elva heard of Verga's name, she started to feel uncomfortable as it was his fault that he did not destroy the Ring, causing her to endure so much trouble and danger.  
  
They climbed into the Ramón Rock. When Valour has assume it is high enough, he stopped. "All right, you shall rest here," Valour said. Pipkins and Millin sighed with relief as they dropped their bags on the ground. Elva brought Cyrus to the corner. "Lie down, Cyrus, you must be tired already," Elva said. Cyrus obeyed as he lowered his body and lie down. Valour then took out some swords. "Keep this near with you. I shall go down and have a look around," Valour ordered. Pipkins and Millin took a swords each and test it. Before Valour left the group, Elva went after him. "Will you come back?" she asked. Valour looked at her. "I will definitely come back. Take care," Valour answered. "Be careful," Elva called behind him as he climbed down the rock. Elva then looked at Cyrus who was resting peacefully and went to stroke him. "Do you think I will survive this mission, mother?" Elva whispered as she took out the necklace Princess Edna gave her and gazed at the crystal pendant. "I nearly get myself killed by the Nasus just now, what will happen next? It's all father's fault. If he listen to grandpa's advice on destroying the Ring, none of this is gonna happen. I despise him, mother, I despise him from the bottom of my heart," Elva grumbled, clutching the crystal pendant tightly. "What shall I do, mother? Oh, please help me," Elva said as she cuddled with Cyrus and dozed off.  
  
After dozing off for a few minutes, Elva smelt something smoky behind of her and turned slowly behind her back to see Pipkins making a fire. Elva immediately sprang up to her feet and kicked the sand to cover the fire. "Hey, what are you doing?" Pipkins asked indignantly. "Are you crazy? You gonna lure those Nasus here, you idiot," Elva shouted.  
  
Not long after that, they heard a lot of thuds from below. Everyone staggered, then Elva slowly and steadily went to the edge of the rock to see below, followed by Millin and Pipkins and saw five Nasus, getting down from their horses, with swords in their hands. Elva, Millin and Pipkins exchanged glances as they quickly cleaned up, grabbed their swords and ran up the steps to the peak. Cyrus who was aware of the Nasus presence got up immediately and been tugged by Elva to ran up the steps to the peak.  
  
There was no way to escape, but to face the Nasus. "Cyrus, listen to me. Go and find Valour, now. Go, boy," Elva ordered. Cyrus neighed and quickly lifted up his wings and flew off to find Valour. Elva, Pipkins and Millin gathered in a circle, armed with their swords. Elva drew out Princess Edna's sword and grasped the handle tightly as if it's going to fly out from her hands. Millin and Pipkins's hands shook as they started to perspire.  
  
Soon, the Nasus have found them all of them with big swords in their hands. Elva took a deep breath as she tried to recall back Princess Edna's advice, "Never panic when you meet your opponent. Do show your nervousness as you will easily be defeated. Always focus on their weapon, their movements and their behaviour and avoid as much as possible. Always take a deep breath before you start if possible, this could at least calm you down," she reminisced.  
  
The Nasus are approaching nearer and nearer to them. "All right, guys, when I count to three, we attack," Elva whispered to Millin and Pipkins. They nodded as Elva start counting, "1-2-3-Attack!" Elva said as all of them fought with the Nasus. Elva does not have any problems as she have learn swordfight from Princess Edna.  
  
Suddenly, Millin lose his balance and fell on the ground. His sword has flown away from Ramón Rock. Millin started to panic as one of the Nasus was in front of him, the sword facing downwards at him. Millin was too stunned to move, only pant. "Millin, look out!" Elva called as she quickly dashed on Millin and pushed him away, but unfortunately, the Nasus has stabbed on her abdomen. She gaped and moaned. "Elva!" Millin screamed. Elva clutches her wound and could feel the stinging feeling going through her blood. "The sword has poison," she muttered under her breath as she hacked off the Nasus hand who had stabbed her.  
  
"Elva, oh, I'm sor-"  
  
"Shut up, Mill and fight them," Elva interrupted angrily as she grasped her sword. "You can't die now, Elva Faith. You can't. The Ring hasn't been destroy. I must destroy the Ring first," Elva said to herself. Then suddenly, she felt inside her pocket for the Ring. It's gone. She searched frantically for it and realize it's underneath her butt. She took it out and tried to put back into her pocket, but the Nasus saw the Ring. They approached her as Elva retreated back with all her might, as sweats dampened her face. One of the Nasus lift his hands out for the Ring but Elva immediately put it on and vanish.  
  
The atmosphere was very white, like heaven. Elva was still moaning with pain, but the Nasus were still there, only in white like angels. The same Nasus who was reaching the Ring was there. Elva's hands lifting up by force by the Nasus but she pulled her hands away from the Nasus. In the end, one of the Nasus stabbed her with the sword on the same spot but that did not break Elva's spirit on letting go the Ring. She uses all her strength and hacked his hand, who moaned with pain.  
  
Suddenly, someone has come to save her. It was Valour. Elva quickly took out the Ring from her finger and she has returned back to Ramón Rock but the wound on her stomach has worsen. She put back the sword behind her back and saw Valour was holding the torch in his right hand and a sword on his left as he waved the torch to the Nasus. The Nasus couldn't avoid the fire and immediately burnt to ashes.  
  
Millin and Pipkins dashed towards Elva who was panting for breath. The poison is now flowing through her bloodstreams and will soon reach to her heart. "Elva, hang on, you can make it," Millin said. "Yeah, this is not the time for you to die. Don't give up so fast, Elva, do you hear me?" Pipkins concurred. After Valour has killed the last Nasus, Millin immediately called him, "Valour, Elva is wounded."  
  
Valour rushed over Elva. "She's been stabbed by the Nasus sword which have Ionia poison. I don't know how to heal her," Valour said as he immediately carried Elva and ran off. Pipkins and Millin quickly grabbed their stuff and followed Valour behind, with Cyrus flying above them.  
  
They cut through the woods and prayed for Elva's safety. "Hang on, Elva. Don't give up so fast," Valour said. Elva swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded as she tried to control the pain on her abdomen. "Another 50 metres, the poison will reach my heart," Elva whispered. Valour halted and put her down. Millin and Pipkins surrounded her and touched her. "Valour, her body is very cold," Millin shouted. Valour looked around. "Millin, do you know how the Seconal plant looks like?" Valour asked. "The Seconal plant?" Millin repeated. "Yes, it could slowed down the poison. Quick, go and find the Seconal plant," Valour said. "I go and help," Pipkins chimed in, "Cyrus, look after Elva," Pipkins told Cyrus as he sped off to find The Seconal plant.  
  
Valour cut down the branches and bushes that blocked his way and searched frantically for the Seconal plant and finally found it. He squatted down and plucked the Seconal plant, which looks a bit like fern and nettle. Then suddenly, a shiny sword were pointing on Valour's neck as he slowly looked up, "Why does the ranger has to leave the group and went off alone?" a woman's voice asked. It was Valour's long-time lover, Princess Estelle as well as Elva's aunt.  
  
In the meantime, Millin and Pipkins failed to find the Seconal plant. They went back to where Elva was lying and surrounded her. "Elva, please hang on, Valour is coming to save you," Millin said. "I can see my mother, do you believe it, I can see my mother, Mill," Elva whispered. Pipkins and Millin exchanged looks. "Elva, don't die yet. Your mother is not around anymore, Elva. Do you hear me?" Pipkins said, shaking Elva.  
  
Then, out came the woman from nowhere and knelt beside Elva. "Elva, I'm your aunt, Estelle, can you hear me?" the woman said as she stroked Elva's head. "Aunt Estelle," Elva whispered. "Her wound has worsen. I do not know how to heal her," Princess Estelle said as Valour put the Seconal plant into his mouth and munched it before vomiting out and place it on the wound. Elva groaned loudly, as the plant stung the wound. "We must bring her to my father. He knows how to heal her," Princess Estelle added. "All right, I go and take her there," Valour said as he carried Elva and put her on a white horse, which belongs to Princess Estelle. "No, I take her there. When I reached there, it is well secure," Princess Estelle protested in Elfish. "No, you go and take the boys there," Valour replied back in Elfish. "I'm a swift rider and I will reach to the destination quicker beside the it'll be secure after I crossed the river," Princess Estelle said in Elfish. Valour looked at her. "All right. Be careful. Do not look back," Valour replied as he held Princess Estelle's hand. "I will," she said as she got up on her horse and galloped off leaving Valour, Millin, Pipkins and Cyrus behind.  
  
Princess Estelle galloped off in full speed until they reached an open field. Then, suddenly, Elva muttered, "there are five Nasus behind you." Princess Estelle then added up the speed. "There are two Nasus on east and two on west," Elva muttered again, "They are 10 miles behind you," she added.  
  
Princess Estelle doubled her pace and went through the woods and galloped on the river. She then stopped at the bank and waited for the Nasus who halted at the other side of the bank. Princess Estelle drew her sword, glaring at the Nasus. "If you want her, come and claim her," she said. The Nasus obeyed and galloped on the water towards Princess Estelle and Elva. Then, Princess Estelle started to chant a spell many time until the water becomes rapid then behind the cliff came a large rapid water, splashing through the valley, with the shape of the horse in front. The Nasus quickly changed direction and tried to escape but the water was too fast as it splashes all of them and drowned them. Princess Estelle heaved a sigh of relief, but Elva heaved her last breath.  
  
Princess Estelle quickly bring her down to the ground. "No, Elva, you must hang on. Don't give in, Elva. No," Princess Estelle said but Elva was unconscious. Princess Estelle embraced her and kissed her forehead before she carried her back to her horse and galloped back to her castle.  
  
"It is twelve 'o clock in the afternoon, on Monday morning, and today's date is 24th of October, in case you ask," Elgin said, smoking his pipe as he noticed Elva moving. Elva slowly opened her eyes and saw Elgin smiling at her. "Oh, grandpa, what happen? Why didn't you go to Logia as you promise?" Elva asked. Grandpa smiled weakly. "I was-delayed, my dear," Elgin replied. Elva shrugged. "Navis betrayed you, did he?" Elva asked. Elgin smiled and nodded weakly. "You are really remarkable, Elva. I seldom see such a courage and strong girl in my life. You have been stabbed twice but yet you can hold on till now. You have another an hour and you will die if Estelle didn't send you immediately," Elgin said. Elva smiled. "I know, I thought I'm dead, too when I found myself here," Elva replied.  
  
Then, Millin walked into the room and saw Elva has gain consciousness. "Oh, Elva, you're safe," Millin called as he embraced Elva. "Oh, Mill. I'm so glad you're all right," Elva replied, "Where's Cyrus?" she asked. "Don't worry, Elva. He is fine. He is now busy making friends with the other female horses," Elgin replied. Elva raised an eyebrow and stared at Elgin. "What?" she asked, disbelieve. Elgin grinned. "Figure it yourself," he answered.  
  
Then, King Elford stepped into the room. Elva was stunned, as she did not believe she'll see her real grandpa again. "Hello, Elva, how are you feeling now?" Elford asked. Elva smiled. "I'm fine, thank you for saving me, grandpa," she answered. Elford smiled. "I'm glad, as I do not want to see my love ones die again," he said and turned to face Elgin. "Elgin, we need to talk," he said. Elgin nodded and followed Elford from behind, leaving Elva and Millin alone.  
  
"So is Cyrus fine?" Elva asked. "Yes, he is. He's well-fed and well- groomed, don't worry," Millin answered. Elva smiled. "Let's have a look around of this place, Mill," Elva said. "But, you're not fully recover yet," Millin replied. "I'm fully recovered already, or else I won't suggest to have a look around," Elva said as she got out from the bed and grabbed her clothes and went into the changing room to change.  
  
Subsequently, Elva and Millin walked around the balcony, enjoying the fresh crisp of air. "Packing your bags, huh?" Elva asked Millin. Millin nodded. "I've been away from home for some time," Millin replied. Elva sighed. "Me too. I'm ready to go home, too," Elva said. They then walked to the other side and enjoy the scenery.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elgin and Elford looked at Elva and Millin as they walked away. "It's my very first time I see such a remarkable girl," Elford said. "Yeah, even though she's only sixteen-years-old, she's already so mature and courageous," Elgin concurred. "Unfortunately, she must leave Northville," Elford said. Elgin raised an eyebrow. "Elgin, I'm not letting the Ring stay here," Elford added. "Then, how can she undergo the dangers ahead?" Elgin asked. "I have called other races and form the Ring Council. We will discuss this matter together," Elford answered. "Why not we seek help from the men?" Elgin asked. "Men are useless, Elgin. They are all lust with wealth and power. You can take Verga for example. I've told him to throw the Ring into the river of lava but he didn't he. He kept the Ring and in the end, the hobgoblins killed him and the Ring lost in the river," Elford answered.  
  
"But I'm sure there's at least one man who supports us."  
  
"Yes, but he's chosen to exile."  
  
Elgin sighed. "Elva is so young but yet she must endure so much trouble," he said. "She's just like her mother. When the first time I saw her, I thought she was Edna as Elva really looks like her," Elford replied. They sighed and walked back into the hall.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elva and Millin were walking along the balcony when they heard someone called Elva. They turned and saw Pipkins waving at them. "Oh, Pips," Elva called as they hugged each other. "I'm so glad you're safe, Elva," Pipkins said. "So am I, "Elva replied as she let go of Pipkins, then she saw someone very familiar sitting in the garden with a big book on his lap. She walked slowly towards the man, who is actually Dinic. He is growing old, with white hairs growing on his head and he has wrinkles all over his body. "Uncle Dinic?" Elva muttered. "Hello, my dear Elva," Dinic greeted, putting away his book. "Oh, Uncle Dinic," Elva called as she hugged Dinic. Millin and Pipkins excused themselves so that Elva and Dinic could talk peacefully.  
  
"I miss you so much, my dear," Dinic said. "So do I, Uncle Dinic," she replied as she let go of Dinic, "so what how's your life, Uncle Dinic?" Elva asked.  
  
Dinic smiled. "Look, I've finish writing my book," Dinic answered, as he gave the book to Elva. "Really?" Elva asked as she took the book from Dinic's hand and flipped through the pages. "It's amazing, Uncle Dinic. You are really great," Elva replied. Dinic chuckled. "I've been writing these book for ever so long, but has been disturbed by the villagers. But, when I come here, I could finish writing my book in just one week in peace," Dinic said. Elva smiled. "I'm glad you have finish written the book, Uncle Dinic," she replied.  
  
"I can see through your eyes, that you're having too much depress and fear. Is it because the Ring?"  
  
"What else? If only father threw the Ring down the river of lava, none of this is gonna happen. If Navix did not created this Ring, none of this is gonna happen. Why does this have to happen to me?"  
  
"My dear Elva, you can't control the fate. You are the chosen one to endure the danger because you are capable than other people, the trusted one and the remarkable one. With those special powers in you, you needn't be afraid of the dangers you face."  
  
Elva stared at Dinic. "But I'm afraid, Uncle Dinic. I'm not afraid to die, but-I'm afraid I lose this mission. If I want to die, I must die with ease," Elva said. "You shall not lose, Elva. Do not jump into conclusion. Didn't your mother tell you that before?" Dinic replied, patting Elva's shoulder. Elva shrugged. "Always be optimistic. If you always think the negatives, you will definitely lose. Always remember, your mother is always by your side, supporting you and blessing you with all her hearts," Dinic said mildly. Elva smiled and nodded. "All right, l Uncle Dinic, I guess you're right," Elva replied. "No matter what happens, your mother will always be there for you," Dinic said. Elva smiled. "Hey, where's Mill and Pips?" Elva asked as she looked for her friends. "They probably left us alone to have a nice conversation," Dinic answered. "I shall go and look for them, Uncle Dinic. Take care of yourself," Elva replied as she gave Uncle Dinic a peck on his cheek before she left the garden and searched for Millin and Pipkins.  
  
While Elva searched for her friends, she bummed into Princess Estelle. "Hello, Elva. How are you feeling now?" Princess Estelle asked. Elva smiled. "I'm fine, thank you for saving me, Aunt Estelle," Elva answered. "Free to talk right now?" Princess Estelle asked. "Sure, I've nothing to do at the moment," Elva answered as they walked to the balcony and looked at the waterfall. "Where is your mother?" Princess Estelle asked. Elva shrugged. "She's dead," Elva answered softly. Princess Estelle gaped, her eyes were wide open. "How come? What happen?" Princess Estelle asked.  
  
Elva turned her back at the waterfall and faced the concrete building. "She was stabbed by Navix, in the War of the Ring, ten years ago," Elva answered. "Omigod, this is impossible," Princess Estelle said, bewildered. "It's true. I see it with my own bare eyes," Elva replied. "What do you mean?" Princess Estelle asked. "I was there, in the war. Mother told me not to follow her but I disobeyed her. I went for that war. I killed many hobgoblins. Then I heard mother screamed and saw her been stabbed by Navix. It went through her body, it's very scary. I quickly went to save her but she doesn't allow me to. Before she die, she gave me this cloak and her sword, then she die in my arms and vanished in front of my eyes," Elva answered, tears welling up her eyes, as she recalls the incident.  
  
Princess Estelle embraced Elva. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there to save her, Elva. I really never expect her to be in the war," Princess Estelle said. Elva suddenly pushed her. "So do I, Aunt Estelle. I totally never expect mother to follow father in the war. He has betrayed mother by keeping the Ring instead of throwing it into the river of lava. He did not listen to grandpa. He kept the Ring, but in the end, he was killed by the hobgoblins. He deserves to die. I really need to thank the hobgoblins for killing him. Even if they didn't, I would. Now my mother died effortlessly. She don't deserve to die, she deserve to live," Elva replied curtly.  
  
At that time, Valour was behind the walls and heard every single thing from Elva and Princess Estelle's conversation. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
Princess Estelle was stunned for Elva's sudden reaction. "Calm down, Elva. It's over. Even though you are fuming right now, it's no use. Edna is dead and she can't come back to live. You have to accept the fact for your mother's death," Princess Estelle said. "I'm accepting my mother's death but I'm not accepting the fact that Verga is my father!" Elva snapped back.  
  
Valour was stunned. Verga was Valour's eldest brother, which means, Elva is Valour's niece and princess of Majoris, where Verga and Valour were born.  
  
"But no matter what, he is still your fat-"  
  
"I never treated him as my father, so does he never treated as his daughter. Ever since I was born, he never held any single responsibilities on me. He never be with me and always threw tantrums on me, just because I'm a daughter and not a son. He always looked down on me and criticizing me. I have feelings, all right. Women's feelings are easily hurt. What do you expect a two year old girl? But all these criticism, I make it as a assurance to build up my spirit."  
  
"Why didn't Edna tell me these before?"  
  
"What's the use? Can you help? Can you stop mother from loving him? Can you break them off? If you love somebody, you will put all your hearts and soul to your lover, same with mother. She will never let anything or anyone to tear them apart. She sacrifices her race for the man she use to love, but betrayed her. How would you feel if you were in her place?"  
  
Princess Estelle was dumbfounded as she is Valour's lover, who is a man, too. She couldn't answer the question, and she felt guilty. "Every now and then, I'm living in fear, not fear to die, but fear to lose and die midway before I accomplished this mission. If I want to die, I must die with ease," Elva said, wiping her damp face with her back of her hand. Princess Estelle wrapped her arm around Elva's shoulder. Elva looked at her. "Why does two sister have to fall for the same race? Is man really greater than elves? Mother married Verga, Aunt Estelle is Valour's fiancée. Both elves married men who are actually brothers," Elva said. Princess Estelle stared at her. "Elva, how do you know about this?" Princess Estelle asked. Elva smiled weakly. "I'm a psychic and I can visions of what is going to happen next," she answered and walked away, leaving Princess Estelle staggered.  
  
Valour was still behind the wall when Elva left. He sighed and walked away.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Elford has called the elves, fairies, pixies, brownies and men to attend the Ring Council. Hargan, who is from the man race came first on his brown horse and got down from the horse. Then, a few minutes later, Frond, Nicolas and Agro from Kirkwood, of the elf race came in a carriage. After that, Moravia from Moora Cave of the brownie race came with his axe in his hands. All of them went into their respective rooms and waited till the next morning.  
  
Meanwhile, after Millin, Elva and Pipkins have their dinner, Pipkins immediately went to his room and sleep, whilst Elva and Millin wanted to survey the place. Thus, they walked from one hall to the other and rest at the garden for a while. "Know what, Elva? This place is like paradise. The beautiful mountains, waterfall, they are so breathtaking. Far better than Fords," Millin said. Elva smiled. "Yeah, I love it here, too. But probably we couldn't stay here for long," Elva concurred, as she reminisced the past where Princess Edna sought forgiveness from King Elford when she was five years old. "Hey, let's go to the museum," Elva said. "There's a museum? Cool, let's go," Millin replied as both of them got off from the bench and find their way to the museum.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Hargan walked into the museum and admired the portraits on the walls. Then he saw a concrete woman with her hands around a concrete surface in front of her. On the surface laid a sword and some bits of it, which was once use by Verga that hacked off Navix's hand. Hargan took the sword and admire it. "So this is the sword Verga used to kill Navix," Hargan muttered. He touches the blade and scratches his fingers. "Oh, it's still so sharp," Hargan murmured.  
  
At the same time, Valour was there at the corner, reading a book when Hargan arrived. He looked at Hargan admiring the portraits and admiring Vera's sword but Hargan did not see him.  
  
When Hargan saw Valour, his looks changed. He then threw the sword on the concrete surface and walked off but the sword fell on the ground instead. Hargan did not bother to pick it up and strode off the museum. Valour then put down his book and went to put back the sword on the surface when Princess Estelle suddenly appeared behind him. "Why is my Vero looking so gloomy? Is it because of Hargan's attitude?" Princess Estelle asked in elfish. Valour looked at her and shrugged. "Don't worry about him, my dear Vero. He doesn't know about the truth. Just forget about him," Princess Estelle said. "How can forget him when he's the only human race left in Midwest? He may not be related to me, but I still must look after him," Valour replied back in Elfish. Princess Estelle smiled. "But you have done all you can. If he still remain the same, you can't do anything," Princess Estelle said as she brought him out of the museum and went to the bridge that links two gardens.  
  
"When the Ring is destroyed, I will stay with you. I'll tell father to let me go so I can be with you forever and lived like a mortal," Princess Estelle said. "But, life as a mortal is hard, my dear Estelle. Don't sacrifice your love for me," Valour replied. "My soul and heart has been given to you and I will do anything to be with you. Been an immortal is worthless. I much rather be a mortal, grow old and die at the old age," Princess Estelle said, adjusting Valour's jacket and looked at him. "I can't accept that, my love," Valour replied as he touched the necklace, the shape of a woman with wings behind her back and in the middle, a diamond. Princess Estelle held his hand. "My soul and heart has been given to you. If you don't want it, who does?" Princess Estelle said as she magically took out her necklace without slipping out from her neck and held Valour's hand, at the same time passed the necklace to him. "Estelle-"  
  
Princess Estelle touched his lips. "I'm belonged to you, so does you belong to me. Nobody could tear us apart," Princess Estelle interrupted as she slowly moved forward and her lips touched his, thus have a passionate kiss.  
  
Then, they went back into the building. "I heard everything when you were talking with Elva," Valour said. Princess Estelle raised an eyebrow. "So you know that Verga's is her father, huh?" Princess Estelle asked. Valour nodded. "I felt sorry for her. I can't blame her for being so enrage," Valour said. "You better not say anything about Verga or else she will despise you, too. I think she doesn't know that you were Verga's brother. But, she's really remarkable as she knew that I'm in love with a human," Princess Estelle replied as they walked into the building and split up to go into respective bedrooms.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
The next morning, after Elva had her breakfast with Millin and Pipkins, she was called by Elford to follow him. Elva was surprised but she still followed him and realized that she's joining the Ring Council. Elgin was already there, so does the other members of the Council who was sitting around a circle. Elva sat beside Elgin, who smiled warmly at her. Elva slipped into her pocket and fished out the Ring. She clutches it hard in her hand and focus on what Elford is saying. "My dear fellow races, today I'm calling for this gathering, is to inform you that the One Ring, which was created by Navix has reaches Elva's hand," Elford said, then he looked at Elva, "Elva, bring forward the Ring," he ordered and pointed his hand on the round, medium-height table in the centre of the circle. Elva braved herself as she got up from her seat and walked towards the table, with the Ring in her hand. She then slowly and steadily put down the Ring in the centre of the table and retreated back to her seats.  
  
Everyone looked at the one Ring with awe as though did not believe their eyes that the Ring is right in front of them. Hargan grinned. "Wow, so this is the Ring Navix created. Why not we use it to help the citizens?" Hargan said. Elva stared at him, Just like father; never learn, she thought angrily. "This Ring cannot be use by anyone except Navix. It wants to go back to his master, thus nobody can control it except for him," Valour voice out. "Hey, it's none of the business, ranger. What did you know about this Ring? You are nothing but a ranger," Hargan snapped back. "He's no ranger, Hargan. He is Vero, the son of Virion, and future king of Majoris," Nicolas retorted. Hargan staggered as he stared at Valour or Vero. Elva stared at Valour, wide eyes. Valour is Vero? Vero is Verga's younger brother? Vero is the future king of Majoris? God, tell me this is not true, Elva thought in disbelieve. "Enough, Nicolas. Sit down," Vero said as Nicolas sat back down. "What? You are Vero? We have no such king in Majoris," Hargan replied as he went back to his seat, still daze.  
  
"Vero is right. Navix can only master this Ring. Whoever uses this Ring other than its master, will be seduced to be evil and lust for power," Elgin said. "Thus, this Ring must destroy," Elford chimed in. "All right, I shall use my axe to destroy it then," Moravia said as he raised his axe and slammed onto the Ring but the Ring was so powerful that it blew Moravia to the ground. At the same time, Elva felt her head pound, as she knew the power of the Ring is very overwhelming.  
  
"Forget it, Moravia. Any types of weapons cannot destroy this Ring. It can only be destroy in the river of lava in Mount Doom," Elford said. Hargan snorted. "The Mount Doom was surrounded by poisonous smoke and dust, which called the Mortal Breath. Whoever breathe it, will just instantly," Hargan said. "Furthermore, the evil spirit there is not dead. It's roaming around Mount Doom," Moravia chimed in.  
  
Nicolas got up from his seat. "But, we still have to destroy this Ring, no matter what," he said. "And who's going to do that, Mr. Nicolas of the elves?" Moravia asked sarcastically. "I shall do it," Hargan said. "No, I shall do it. I have cousins living near there and they will help me," Moravia protested. "And what power do you have?" Agro asked.  
  
All of them started to quarrel, except for Elford and Elva who just looked at them. Elgin tried to stop the fight, whilst Vero just sat there, speechless. Elva stared at the Ring on the table. The Ring was like whispering something to her; a strange force overwhelmed her to take the Ring to Mount Doom. The Ring whispered, "Elva.." softly but distinctly. She took a deep breath and slowly got up from her seat and walked towards the table where the Ring laid, slow and steady.  
  
She then took the Ring with her fingers and gazed at it, as it continue to whisper her name. She grasped the Ring in her hand. "I'll take it," she called, slowly retreating back. Elgin and Elford stared at her but the quarrel still hasn't died down. So she raised her voice a bit. "I take the Ring," she said and everyone started to stared at her, "I shall take it to where it should belong, -though I do not know the way there," Elva continued. Elgin smiled. "I will help to ease your burden, my dear," Elgin said as he stood behind Elva. She smiled and nodded slowly. Then, Vero approached her and knelt before her, "I am Vero, son of Virion will risk the life to protect the future bringer, I am willing to lend you my sword," Vero said. Elva nodded weakly as Vero stood behind her. "And I shall lend you my bow," Nicolas chimed in and approached Elva and stood behind her. "And my axe," Moravia chipped in and walked towards Elva. Hargan stared at them then at Elva who was staring at him, praying that he did not join in as she started to feel he's not faithful. "I will lend you my shield," he said and gathered behind Elva, who felt a bit disappointed.  
  
Then, suddenly, Millin who was hiding behind the hedge, eavesdropping, as usual appeared and scurried towards Elva. "And I'm in, too. Elva is not going anywhere without me," Millin said. Elford raised an eyebrow. "Well, she really can't go anywhere without you as you're an invited guest here," Elford replied. Pipkins who was hiding behind the shrubbery, leapt out from his hiding place and dashes towards Elva. "And I'm going with her, too," he said. Elford raised an eyebrow at Pipkins. Elva smiled sheepishly at Elford and dared not to meet his eyes. "Fine, then we shall call this the eight Alliance of the Ring," Elford declared. "Great-um, where are we going?" Pipkins asked, looking innocent. Elva and Millin rolled their eyes and walked off. Pipkins followed them. "Was it something I said?" Pipkins asked. Millin and Elva ignored him. "So it means yes. Anyway, tell me where are we going?" Pipkins said. Millin and Elva stopped and stared at Pipkins. "We are going to die and most probably not returning Fords for the rest of our life," they chorused and walked off. "Wow, that's serious," Pipkins replied and quickly followed behind them.  
  
The Alliance of the Ring is packing up and get ready to leave, except for Elva who was visiting Dinic for a last time before she depart. "I probably not coming back here, Uncle Dinic," Elva said. Dinic smiled and patted her. "You can do it, Elva. Nothing could stop you from getting what you wanted, except for your confidence. If you have no confidence in accomplishing this mission, then of course, you needn't think of returning back to Fords. You will regret that forever," Dinic replied, sitting beside Elva on his bed. "But, I'm afraid, Uncle Dinic. Not afraid to die, but afraid of losing this mission. I don't want to lose. I hate to lose, you know that. I have visions that I will be meeting hundreds of hobgoblins and goblins later and I don't even know I got the strength to fight with them," Elva said. Dinic nodded as he got up from the bed and opened his cupboard. He took a camisole-like thing make of something like steel or metal. "Here, take this," Dinic said to Elva. Elva raised an eyebrow. "For what?" Elva asked, staring at the camisole-like thing. "Don't look down on it. It's very, very useful armour. It is as light as a feather and as hard as a dragon's scales. No arsenals could go through it," Dinic answered as he gave it to Elva. "Are you sure? It looks like an ordinary camisole or something like that," Elva replied. "It fools you, Elva. Come on, go on and try it and let me see," Dinic said. "All right," Elva replied reluctantly as she walked behind the changing room and put on the armour.  
  
"Wow, Uncle Dinic it is really light and cooling," Elva said. "See I told you," Dinic replied, then suddenly he gasped. Elva looked up at him. "What is it, Uncle Dinic?" She asked with concern. His fingers shook as he pointed it to her neck where the Ring was hung in another chain beside Princess Edna's necklace. "The Ring-on your neck," he stuttered, still staring at the Ring. Elva retreated back and she felt something is going to happen. "Can I hold it for awhile?" Dinic asked, still gazing at the Ring. Elva quickly buttoned up her shirt. "No, Uncle Dinic. Nobody is going to touch it," Elva answered sternly. Suddenly, Dinic's looks changed into an evil one. "Give me that Ring, Elva," Dinic shouted, furiously. Elva was startled by Dinic's sudden reaction that she stepped back.  
  
Then, Dinic was back to normal. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Elva, I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself," Dinic said, sobbing and slowly sat at the edge of the bed. Elva felt sympathetic as she walked closer to Dinic and squeezed his shoulder. Dinic squeezed Elva's hand as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and sighed deeply. "It's time to set off, my dear," Dinic said. Elva nodded as she got up from the bed and quickly buttoned up her shirt. "Always be careful no matter where you are. Your mother will always be with you to protect you. I will pray for your safety," Dinic added. "Take care, Uncle Dinic," Elva replied as she hugged Dinic for a last time. "Goodbye, Uncle Dinic," Elva said as she gave a peck on Dinic's cheek. "Goodbye, Elva. May the force be with you," Dinic replied. Elva nodded and walked out of his room. "May God bless you, Elva," Dinic murmured as he looked at Elva until she's out of sight.  
  
Elva went to the paddock and saw Cyrus grazing the grass with the other horses. When Cyrus saw Elva, he immediately galloped towards her. "Hello, Cyrus, how are you? Making new friends, huh?" Elva asked, patting Cyrus head. He neighed. "Do you like it here, boy? If yes, then you shall stay here. I must go for a dangerous mission now. I doubt I will return," Elva said. Cyrus neighed and nudged Elva's arm gently with his nose. "But, you have make friends here, besides there so much food for you to eat and nice keepers to groom you. If you follow me, you cannot enjoy the benefits," Elva said. Cyrus nudged her arm again and ran into the stable. He then came back with the bridle in his mouth and gave it to Elva. Elva smiled as she put on the bridle over Cyrus head. "Let's go, Cyrus," Elva whispered as she tugged him and find her friends, but she bummed into Princess Estelle who was waiting for her at the garden, not far from the paddock. "Are you ready, Elva?" she asked. Elva smiled. "Yeah, I hope I could bring back victory," Elva answered. Princess Estelle smiled. "You will, Elva," she said as she embraced Elva. "Take care, Aunt Estelle," Elva replied as she moved back and walked to find her friends and the Alliance.  
  
Soon, all of them left Northville. They climbed up hills, crossed rivers and walked on fields, then rest on the snowy rocky hill. Elgin and Moravia sat at the back of the hill, whilst Millin is cooking and Hargan was teaching Pipkins on swordfight. Elva was sitting beside Cyrus as she looked at Pipkins and Hargan. Vero was sitting on the second rock, below Elva, who was also looking at Hargan teaching Pipkins and laughed. "Hey, we should go through Mulgoa Cave, my cousin is staying there and he will help us," Moravia said. "No, I'm not going there, unless we have no choice, Moravia," Elgin replied.  
  
Then, Nicolas climbed a higher rock above Moravia and squinted at the sky far away, where there's something black gathering there. "Hey, there's something coming," Nicolas said. Everyone stopped their activities and stared at the sky. "It just clouds," Moravia replied. "It don't looks like clouds to me," Elva chipped in. "It's going against the wind," Hargan said. "Hide, it's Navis's Cornus," Nicolas shouted. Vero grabbed Elva's waist and leapt into the hole underneath the rock, whilst the others hide in different places on the hill they could find as a flock of black birds flew passed us. When the coast is clear, everyone stepped out from their hiding place. "What are those?" Pipkins asked. "They are Navis's spies. He knew we're here," Elgin answered. "So, what shall we do now?" Elva asked. Elgin looked up at the snowy mountain. "We shall climbed to Czardas, on that mountain," Elgin answered. Elva slowly turned behind to were Elgin pointed and gaped. "You gotta be kidding me," Elva said. "No time to kid, my dear. Let's go," Elgin replied as he grasped Elva's hand. "Yeah, before I could reach the peak, I become the snowwoman," Elva muttered sarcastically. "Don't exaggerate, Elva," Elgin said. Elva snorted as she followed Elgin and walked out of the rocky hill and climbed up the Czardas Mountain, followed by the Alliance.  
  
The mountain was very cold, and it was fully covered by snow. Elva couldn't catch up with Elgin, thus he have to walked first. Elva tugged Cyrus bridle from behind so he could pulled her. Vero was behind her, whilst Millin and Pipkins was in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, when she was walking up the snowy mountain, a creature appeared suddenly underneath her foot, hence she slipped and rolled off the mountain. Fortunately, Vero was behind her as he helped her on her feet. As for the creature, which is actually a goblin, leapt up from the hiding place and dashed at Elva, but was shot to death by Nicolas with his arrow.  
  
"Are you all right?" Vero asked Elva. Elva nodded as she rubbed the snow off her clothes, then she felt for her neck and realize the Ring is gone. She searched frantically for it, and found it on the rock. She wanted to retrieve it but Hargan is already reaching for the Ring. He carried the chain with the Ring hanging on it and gazed at it. Elva could felt shiver in her spine. "Hargan," Vero called, but Hargan did not stirred, still gazing at the Ring. Vero reaches for his sword, in case Hargan fights back.  
  
Everyone stared at Hargan, to see what he is up to. "Hargan," Vero called louder, at last Hargan stirred. "Wh-what?" he asked. "Give the Ring back to Elva," Vero said. Hargan stared at the Ring, then at Elva who was staring at him. Hargan exhaled deeply as he walked nearer to Elva. "Here you go, Elva," Hargan said as he gave the Ring back to Elva, who snatched it back. Hargan still gazed at the Ring, and then he chuckled and stroked Elva's head. Vero then let go of the sword. Elva heaved a sigh of relief as she proceeds on, followed by Vero.  
  
Soon, they have reached the slope. The wind was very strong at the moment, that all of them have to slow down their pace. Then, Nicolas stepped at the cliff edge and looked around. "Something is going to happen," he shouted. Elva then have visions that a huge snow will fall on them. She staggered as she slowly looked up at the peak, subsequently, the snow rumbled and fell over. Everyone scurried nearer the wall to protect ourselves. When the coast is clear, everyone slowly and steadily got up on their feet. "We must go back!" Vero shouted, wrapping his arm around Elva. "No, we can't go back. We have not much time," Elva replied.  
  
Elgin stepped on the cliff edge. "It's Navis. He knew we are here and he's trying to obstruct us from moving on," Elgin shouted, and then he started to say something in elfish, sending telepathy to Navis.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Navis was waving his fingers over the black crystal ball, grinning wickedly. "So, Elgin, you wanted to take them to Czardas. You will never achieve that," Navis said as he chanted an evil spell softly.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
The weather at the mountain becomes worst. Dark clouds were forming above them and the lightning strike the peak of the mountain, thus a mass of snow came tumbling down and buried the Alliance.  
  
A moment later, someone lifted up its arm. It was Hargan. He brushed the snow out of him and tried to stand up. Then one by one they appeared from under the snow and brushed away the snow from their body, but Elva could not be found. "Elva! Elva where are you?" Elgin shouted as he searched frantically for her. "Oh no, she did not fell over the mountain, did she?" Millin asked, frightened. Vero and Hargan stepped on the cliff edge and search for Elva. "Oh no, she's dead. And the Ring is with her, too," Pipkins said, as he tried to control Cyrus who was leaping up and down, worried about Elva. "Elva! Elva!" Moravia shouted.  
  
Elva has slipped out of the slope by the heavy and strong snow. She grasped the rock, which was jutting out. She dared not to look down and took a deep breath. "Help! Help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Nicolas heard the scream. "It's Elva. She's down there," he said. "Where?" Millin and Pipkins chorused. "She's clutching at the rock. We must save her," Nicolas answered. "How are we going down there? What if the snow fall on us again and we lose balance," Hargan asked. "Well, we got to do something," Vero said.  
  
"Help me!" Elva screamed again, her heart pounding. "Cyrus!" she screamed. Cyrus heard the scream as he tugged himself from Pipkins grasp and flew down. "Cyrus!" Pipkins called. "It's okay, he's going to save Elva," Millin said, clutching Pipkins's shoulder.  
  
"Cyrus!" Elva screamed again, as she felt her hand losing her grip. But fortunately Cyrus was flying beside her, he neighed and went underneath her, so she can easily sit on his back. Elva let go off the rock and quickly clutches the bridle, gasping for breath. Cyrus then reaches the slope and closed back his wings. "Thank goodness, you're save," Millin said. "I told you to go for short-cut through Mulgoa Cave. We can now dig in and go through there. My cousin will help us," Moravia shouted. Elgin stared at him.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Navis smiled wickedly. "So, you know the Mulgoa Cave was inhabited by the greedy brownies. If you go there, Elva will surely die as they will take the Ring from her. The choice is in your hands, Elgin," Navis said, waving his fingers above the crystal ball.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
"Elgin, we must go through the Mulgoa Cave," Hargan shouted. Elva looked at him, in disbelieve. She knew the brownies there are greedy, and if they really take that route, she will surely die in their hands and the Ring is still intact. But she can't tolerate with this weather. Elgin swallowed a lump in his throat. "We shall let the Ring bearer decide," Elgin said. Everyone stared at Elva. She felt shivers in her spine, do not know how to decide. She looked at Elgin, then at Vero, then at Millin and Pipkins. She took a deep breath. "We shall go through Mulgoa Cave," Elva finally answered. Elgin face turned pale, but he manages to force a smile. "As you wish," Elgin replied. Elva send him a telepathy, "I have no other choice, grandpa. Navis is controlling the weather now, so nobody around here can tolerate with it. I know the brownies in Mulgoa Cave are greedy and evil but it's a bit safer than tolerating with this weather," she said. Elgin nodded and proceeds on to find Mulgoa Cave.  
  
$$$$$$$$$  
  
They soon reached the Mulgoa Cave. All of them went into the cave except for Elva. She stayed at the entrance with Cyrus. "Now, Cyrus, you can't follow me here. I want you to fly all the way to the next exit and wait for me there. Do you understand?" Elva said. Cyrus neighed as he nudged Elva's arm with his nose. "No, Cyrus, I mean it. You can't follow me here. Do as I tell you and meet me at the exit, do you hear me?" Elva said. Cyrus looked down at his feet and nodded weakly. "Good boy. Now go," Elva ordered. Cyrus spread his wings and flew off. "Elva!" Vero called. "Coming," she replied as she hastily scurried towards Vero. The cave was dark and fusty that Elva felt a bit uncomfortable. She has recovered from her trauma and walking towards Elgin.  
  
They soon reached a concrete dark door, near a lake. "This door needs sunlight to lit the door up. But, now we need moonlight to lit the door so we know where is it," Elgin said. Then, the moon appeared when the clouds moved away and lit the door into bright light. Elgin squinted at the phrase engrave on the head of the door. "Speak friend and enter. Oh, they need a password before we could enter," Elgin said. He speaks a word in elfish, but the door still remains shut. He did not give up and keep on trying, whilst the others sat down and waited for the door to open.  
  
Pipkins picked up some stones from the ground and tossed it into the lake, but was prevented by Vero. "Do not disturb the water, Pipkins, or you will awake 'it'," he said. Pipkins stared at Vero then at the lake, as he felt shivers in his spine. Elva sighed and then jolted up when she felt something is going to happen behind her. She slowly turned her head around and squinted at the lake and saw it moving. She have goose bumps and quickly turned back to the door.  
  
Elgin gave up and threw his stick down angrily. Elva sighed as she got up from the rock she sat and looked at the phrase engrave on the head of door. "Speak friends, and enter," she muttered. "It's a riddle," she murmured as she looked up at the phrase again. "Friends," she said in elfish and immediately the door opened, Elva felt her heart has jumped up to her throat. Everyone stood up and walked nearer to the door. Elgin reached for his stick and grasped Elva's hand. They walked into the cave together, getting ready their armoury.  
  
Elva felt something strange. "Grandpa, are you sure this is Mulgoa Cave?" Elva stuttered. "It looks more like a tomb," Hargan said as he looked down on the ground where there are brownie-like skeletons and dead bodies lying around. All of them halted. "Oh, my people," Moravia wailed. Nicolas went towards to a dead brownie with a bow jutting out from his body and examined it. "The hobgoblins have been here. The arrow is still fresh," Nicolas said. Vero, Hargan and Elgin drew out their swords whilst Nicolas prepared his bow with an arrow and Moravia prepared his axe. "Three of you, get out of here," Vero said. Elva, Millin and Pipkins quickly ran out of the cave and waited outside the door.  
  
They panted, but Elva held her breath as she knew something is coming near her. She slowly turned around and saw the water moving. She moved forward but she's was too late as a octopus-like tentacles grabbed her leg and lifted her up from the ground. She screamed at the top of the lungs. "Vero!" Millin shouted as Hargan, Vero, Elgin, Nicolas and Moravia ran out and saw Elva been swinged around with the tentacle. Nicolas shoot the creature in the water with the arrows, whilst Vero and Hargan went into the water and tried to hack the tentacles. When Hargan manage to hack the tentacle, which carries Elva, the creature lifted another of its tentacles and grasped Elva's waist. "Help me!" she screamed. Vero then hacked off the tentacles the carries Elva and Elva screamed as she fell into Hargan's arms. He quickly ran out from the water, "Nicolas, shoot it," he shouted as Nicolas shot the creature's head and followed the others back into the cave. The creature tried to go through the door but it was too huge to enter, thus the door and wall crashes down and killed the creature.  
  
When the coast is clear, Hargan put Elva down to her feet. "Are you all right, Elva?" Elgin asked. Elva nodded. "Quite," she answered as she held Elgin's hand. "Let's go," Elgin replied as they proceed their journey into Mulgoa Cave. Elgin lit up the crystal ball on top of his stick and slowly walked on the rocky and dicey ground.  
  
Then they reached a flights of stairs. "We are nearing the cavern. Just prayed that our presence was undisturbed," Elgin said softly, as they climbed up the stairs. Finally, they have reached to the top, Elgin stopped midway and looked at the three openings. "I have no memories of this place," Elgin said. Elva gaped. "You gotta be kidding me, grandpa. We've come all the way here and you said you have no memories of this place," Elva replied, disbelieve. Millin and Pipkins sighed as they sat side-by- side on the cold rocky ground. Elva sat beside Elgin, whilst Hargan, Vero, Moravia and Nicolas sat on the stairs.  
  
Then, while they were waiting for Elgin's memory to return, Elva heard footsteps from below. She slowly looked down and saw something climbing up the stairs. Something slimy-looking creature and realize it's a goblin. "Grandpa, there's a goblin following us," Elva whispered. "The Olton, he's been following us for three days," Elgin replied. "For what? Why didn't you kill him then?" Elva asked. "Kill him? He don't deserve to die, Elva," Elgin answered. "Yeah, right. He will soon tell Navis where we are then send some troops and attack us," Elva said. Elgin raised an eyebrow. "No, he won't," Elgin replied. "And how do you know, grandpa? If you don't believe me, then we shall wait and see. I can promise you, he will definitely betray us," Elva said, crossing her arms across her chest, then she sighed. "Why does the Ring ever come to me?" she muttered. "The Ring is fated to be with you. You are the eligible ring bearer. With the remarkable power in you, you needn't be afraid of the dangers you are going to encounter," Elgin answered. "Yeah, right," Elva muttered sarcastically.  
  
Then, Elgin stood up. "It's this way," Elgin said. Everyone immediately got up. "How do you know?" Elva asked, clutching Elgin's hand. "The smell is different than the others. Thus, always believe your nose," Elgin answered as he walked down the steps in front of him. Elva sniffed around and gagged. "They smells the same to me, grandpa," Elva chided. "Trust me, Elva," Elgin said. Elva shrugged and rubbed her nose and they walked down the underground cave.  
  
"I think we need more lights," Elgin said as he adjust the crystal ball on his stick and lit up brightly. "Look, Elva. This is the dwarfs' hall," Elgin said. Elva gaped at the high columns along the hall. "Wow, this is so cool," Elva replied. Millin and Pipkins stared at the hall in awe. Then, while they were walking, suddenly Moravia dashes to a room, which is brightly lit. "Moravia!" Elgin called behind him as he quickly followed Moravia, with Elva grasping Elgin's hand. All of them followed to the brightly lit room.  
  
In the room, there were corpses everywhere. In the centre of the room is an oblong concrete surface, where in the middle was a light shined from the sun. Moravia dashed towards the surface. "Oh no, no, Morven," he wailed, as he knelt in front of the surface. Elgin and Elva walked nearer to the concrete surface, and squinted at the words engraved in front. "Morven Minable, died in 513bc," Elgin read, "Oh, he's already dead," Elgin said then he saw a large book, in a dead brownie arms, and quickly retrieved it.  
  
Elva started to feel a bit chilly as she felt something is coming. "Grandpa, I think we must move on," Elva stuttered. But Elgin was too busy wiping and blowing the dust out of the book and opened it. He flipped through the pages, which was written in brownie language and stopped at the second last page.  
  
Hargan, Nicolas and Vero were standing at the doorway, looking at one another. "We mustn't stay here," Nicolas said to Vero. Elva looked at them, then looked at the book in Elgin's hands. Millin was standing behind them whilst Pipkins stood near the well.  
  
"The hobgoblins were attacking my people, killing the young and the old, mercilessly. Not a soul to be left untouched. Threaten them to search for a young woman, with a power like Navix and bring her to him. They are waiting for the woman to come, but waited long enough. They are coming and killing my people, while they wait for the one woman name Elva Faith to appear and bring her to Navix. They are coming now…" Elgin read. Elva gaped, her eyes wide opened. "They are coming for me?" Elva exclaimed.  
  
Then, Pipkins saw a strange sharp blade on the corpse body, sitting on the well beside him, and curious to see what is it, therefore he slowly pulled the blade out but when he touched it, the whole corpse fell into the well, with a loud and scary noise.  
  
Everyone jumped and stared at Pipkins. He tried to peep into the well and heard no more noise. "It's none other than Pipkins Iowan with his curiosity could kill us all," Elgin chided, slamming the book shut. Elva staggered. She could hear footsteps from afar, coming towards the room. She slowly turned her eyes at the door. "Gran-grandpa," Elva stuttered, not taking her eyes off the door. Hargan and Nicolas could also feel someone is coming. Vero drew out his sword, followed by Nicolas as he drew out his bow and arrow. Hargan went out to look, but was prevented when two arrows shot right before his eyes. Then, Vero and Hargan quickly closed the door, whilst Nicolas threw the spears and adzes towards Hargan and Vero as they used it to locked the door.  
  
They then stepped back, and prepared to fight. "All right, let them come. There is still one Moora who is still alive," Moravia said, as he grasped his axe. "Three of you hide behind Elgin," Vero called. Millin, Elva and Pipkins obeyed as they ran behind Elgin, who drew out his sword.  
  
The door started to shake as the enemies are banging the door. Nicolas, Vero and Hargan prepared themselves and waited for them to enter. Then, the enemies manage to break a hole, as Nicolas immediately released the arrow and shot at the intruder. Soon, the door was busted as all the hobgoblins dashes in with hatchet in their hands. Nicolas began shooting the hobgoblins whilst Hargan, Moravia, Vero and Elgin hacked them off with their sword. Elva, Pipkins and Millin did not wait to die as they drew out their sword and fight together with them.  
  
Elva killed many hobgoblins but it seems like the hobgoblins are still increasing. Then, suddenly, Elva heard the loudest footstep and turned to the door. Millin and Pipkins stopped fighting and started to tremble when they heard the noise. In came a giant hobgoblin, roaring like a lion. "Omigod," Elva muttered as she killed a hobgoblin in front of her. Nicolas shot many arrows at the giant but it did not injured him. Vero and Elgin tried to hack his leg but the skin was as hard as ten rocks been combine together. The giant saw Elva and tried to get her. Elva screamed as she ran behind the column and hide, but the giant saw her. She go round the column, followed by the giant, but in the end, she was nearly caught in the giant's hand, which was as huge as the size of Fords Village. She tried to hack his fingers, but it did not hurt it much.  
  
"Elva, get away from there!" Millin shouted. When the giant was about to catch Elva for the second time, she quickly crept in between its legs and ran to the other corner. "Let's kill it, Pips," Millin exclaimed. "Let's go!" Pipkins replied as they leapt on top of the giant's head and started stabbing it dozen times, but it still strong.  
  
Finally, Elva has no way to escape. She turned and saw the giant was in front of her. She fell on her bottom, frightened and tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Vero appeared in front of her and tried to kill the giant, but the giant just swat him to the wall and he fell unconscious. Elva wanted to move and helped him, but she can go anywhere. Millin and Pipkins were still on the giant's head, stabbing it many times, but failed to kill him.  
  
When the giant bent over to catch Elva, she immediately drew her sword and stabbed straight at the giant's heart. The giant roared as it retreated back. "Run, Elva!" Pipkins shouted from above. Elva tried to run, but the giants swat her to the wall. "Elva, are you all right?" Millin asked, as he stopped stabbing the giant's head. Elva nodded weakly and blinked her eyes slowly, when she saw the spear in the giant's hand as it plunged forward and stabbed right to her heart. She tried to scream, but no voice comes out. "Elva!" Pipkins and Millin screamed. Elva grasped the spear as the giant pulled it out. Elva then fell on the floor, face first.  
  
"Elva!" Elgin called as he killed the hobgoblin near him. Pipkins and Millin screamed as they continue to stab the giant's head harder and harder, until the giant started to feel wobbly. When the giant stood in front of Nicolas, he aimed his arrow at his heart and let go of the arrow. The giant roared as he fell face first on the ground as Millin and Pipkins rolled over to the ground.  
  
Then everyone rushed over to Elva. Vero propped her up. "Oh, no this time she really is dead," Pipkins said. Elva coughed and started to breath. "She's alive. Look she's breathing," Millin exclaimed. Elva slowly opened her eyes and clutches her chest. "Are you all right, Elva?" Hargan asked. Elva nodded weakly. "You should be dead," Vero said. Elva heaved a sigh of relief as she unbuttoned her shirt and felt the armour beneath her shirt, which was still intact. She started to believe what Dinic said about this armour. "You are really full of surprise, Miss Elva," Moravia said. "We must go now. They are coming closer," Elva uttered, weakly as she tried to get up on her feet. Elva grasped Elgin's hand as all of them left the place.  
  
All of them sprinted to escape from the cave, but the hobgoblins were after them, as hundreds were running behind them, some climbing down from the ceiling and soon, the Alliance was surrounded by the thousand of hobgoblins. They prepared to fight, but before the hobgoblins attacked them, a loud noise appeared in front in another cave. Elva and Elgin sensed the devil has awakened. The hobgoblins heard the sound and immediately split up and run for their life. Elva and Elgin were still staring at the small cave. "It has awaken," Elva muttered. "The devil has awakened. No arsenals can defeat him. Run!" Elgin said as everyone started running to another direction.  
  
They soon to another cave. Hargan ran too fast until he nearly couldn't balance himself when he's at the edge, but fortunately, Nicolas was behind him as he yanked him back. Millin, Pipkins and Elva mange to stop just in time as they looked down from where they are standing and saw burning flames below. Meanwhile, Elgin was gasping for breath as he pulled Vero's sleeve. "Vero, I want you to bring all of them over the bridge," Elgin said. "What about you?" Vero asked. "Forget about me, Vero and do as I tell you," Elgin replied. "Come on, all of you," Vero ordered as all of them ran down the stairs, the longest stairs Elva has ever ran in her life.  
  
While they were running, they realize there's a gap in between of the stairs. Nicolas jumped over the gap, then followed by Elgin. Then, out of nowhere, there were arrows shooting towards us. Nicolas with his keen sight, found the shooter and shot them with his arrow. Elva who was started to grow impatient and frighten, drew out her sword and flung it out. The sword flew around the cave and killed many hobgoblins hiding behind the wall.  
  
Meanwhile, Vero flung Millin and Pipkins over the gap, and been saved by Nicolas and Elgin. When it's Moravia's turned, he lifted his hands up. "Nobody is gonna flung a brownie," Moravia said haughtily as he took a deep breath and jumped over the gap but couldn't reached to the other side. "Moravia!" Elva screamed. Moravia caught hold the steps as he was saved by Nicolas. Only Elva and Vero were the next to jump but the stairs started to shake. Elva looked back and could feel the heat coming. "Omigod, he's coming," Elva said. "Calm down, Elva," Vero comforted as he grasped Elva's arm.  
  
Then, the stairs started to wobble as the head of the stairs has split up into two. "Bend down, Elva," Vero ordered as Elva obediently bent down. When the stairs plunged forward, Vero grasped Elva's arm and leapt forward. Elva fell in Nicolas arms, whilst Vero in Elgin's arms, then continue to run down the stairs. Elva then lifted her arm and her sword immediately fell into her hand as she slung behind her back. Soon, they reached a long narrow bridge, crossing the ravine full of fire.  
  
All of them crossed the bridge and reached to the other side safely, except for Elgin who stood in the centre of the bridge and waited for the devil to come. Elva turned and saw Elgin standing in the centre. "Grandpa," she screamed and wanted to run after Elgin, but been stopped by Vero as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Soon, the devil came. A huge burning orange and red flame devil with a long tail and a sword came. "I'm Elgin the Grey, guards of the fire ring, Natya and I'm commanding you go back to hell," Elgin said aloud, glaring at the devil. The devil ignored him and tried to kill him. Elgin rosed his voice and lifted his stick and sword. "You shall not pass!" he shouted as he plunge the stick and his sword to the ground. The bridge shook as it split up into two. The devil in front of him fell down into the ravine, his hand, which turns into a sword swishing to and fro. Elgin sighed with relief as he walked to where Elva and the group gathered, but the devil's hand reaches up and grabbed Elgin's leg. He fell down and clutches the broken bridge.  
  
"Grandpa!" Elva screamed, trying to free herself from Vero's grasped. Elgin slowly looked up. "Go, you foolish people," Elgin shouted as he let go of the bridge and plunged down into the ravine. "Grandpa, no!" Elva screamed at the top of her lungs, blood drained out form her face as she tried to break free. "No, Elva," Vero said as he carried her and ran out of the cave. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" she screamed as she started crying.  
  
Finally, they have found the exit, all of them dashes out of the cavern and could see the sunlight again. Vero slowly put Elva down, who was still in a trauma. Millin, Pipkins and Hargan plopped down on the snow, weeping for Elgin's death. Elva went to the other side and saw Cyrus who come galloping towards her. Elva stood at the cliff, with Cyrus by her side as she rested her head on Cyrus's neck, still crying over Elgin's death.  
  
"Nicolas, call them up. We must go now," Vero commanded. Nicolas stared at him, whilst Hargan shouted back, "Leave alone, for pity sake." "If we don't leave now, this place will be swarmed with hobgoblins," Vero replied indignantly, "Nicolas, get them up," Vero commanded, as he looked around for Elva. Nicolas and Moravia went to get Millin and Pipkins up, who was still very much upset about the incident.  
  
"Cyrus, grandpa is dead," Elva whispered to Cyrus. "He was killed by the devil. He die because of me, Cyrus. Why does this Ring ever come to me?" Elva said, as tears spill out from her eyes. Cyrus neighed as he spread his wing and patted Elva gently. "I miss him, Cyrus. Even though we are not related, but I really treated him as my grandpa," Elva said, rubbing her face on Cyrus neck.  
  
Finally, Vero found Elva. "Elva!" he called. Elva ignored him. "Elva, we must go now!" Vero called again. Elva slowly tuned and face him, tears spilling through her eyes. "Come on, Elva," Vero said. Elva wiped off her dampen face as she tugged Cyrus bridle and walked towards Vero, who was waiting for her. All of them then proceed their journey, sadly.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
The hobgoblins were still digging the earth, determine by Navis that the chosen leader is lying beneath. Soon, they found it and dug it out. They scraped off the mud out of its body as it started to move. Navis looks on and waited patiently for it to respond. Suddenly, it flung its arms around and then strangled one of the hobgoblins to death. The others backed off, afraid it might hurt them, too. Navis smiled wickedly. "Finally, you have awaken," Navis said. It looked at Navis and breathed deeply. The creature has a body of a human and an appearance of a goblin and the colour of its skin is blackish-blue.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
After roaming for three days and two nights, they finally reach Etnergan, which was inhabited by the fairies. When Millin, Elva and Pipkins walked behind Moravia slowly, Moravia tugged Pipkins and Millin to walk quickly and grasped Elva's arm. "Be quick, three of you. This place is control the fairy queen; name Cerebella, who was the air ring bearer Narial. She will control your mind and will put a strong curse on you," Moravia whispered. Elva rolled her eyes, whilst Millin and Pipkins raised an eyebrow. "But she can't get me, as my eyes is as sharp as a hawk, and nose as sharp as a fox," Moravia boasted.  
  
Suddenly, there were three arrows pointing at him. "A brownie's breath is as loud as an ox, too, Mr. Moravia," a tall, blonde man, named Calga, Cerebella's husband said. Elva stifled her chuckle.  
  
Then, Vero approached Calga. "Please, we are looking for Cerebella. We need protection from her to protect the Ring bearer," Vero said in fairish. Calga looked at Vero, then at Elva. "She's waiting for you. Follow me," Calga replied, as the guards put down their bows and retreated back. In the meantime, Elva receive telepathy from Cerebella, "Welcome to Etnergan, my dear great-granddaughter, Elva Faith."  
  
All of them followed Calga and climbed up the tower. Soon, they reached the hall as Calga quickly went to invite Cerebella. Soon, Calga and Cerebella walked down the stairs together and smiled at the Alliance. All of them bowed respectfully. "The Alliance of the Ring should have eight person but here's only seven. Where's Elgin? We would like to meet him," Calga said.  
  
Everyone kept silent, except for Elva, who braved herself and speak up, "He was defeated by the evil in Moora Cave, Your Highness."  
  
Cerebella heaved a sigh. "All of you must be very tired after the long, hard journey. We have prepared a place for all of you to rest. It is fully secure around here, thus you needn't worry," Cerebella said. Vero bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness," Vero replied. Cerebella smiled and then she stared at Elva and sent her telepathy, "You will be domineered by me, Elva and no one can ever escape from the curse."  
  
Soon, everyone rest in a tent prepared by the fairies, except for Vero and Hargan. There is a sad elfish poem sang specially for Elgin. "They are singing a poem for Elgin," Nicolas said. "Really? What did they say?" Millin asked. "I'm sad to tell you the meaning," Nicolas answered. But Elva understood every single word of the poem, as she started crying softly again at the corner of the tent. Everyone dared not to comfort her, as they knew it's useless.  
  
Vero went to search for Hargan who was sitting behind the tent. He approached him and sat beside him. "Hey, you're all right there?" Vero asked. Hargan forced a smile. "Just worried of what is gonna happen next. Elgin was defeated, who's going to be next?" Hargan answered. Vero patted his shoulder. "Don't give up so easily, Hargan. You are going to be the future king of Majoris. You won't be the next to die," Vero assured. "How do you know? You do not have psychic power like Elva. At least one of us are going to die," Hargan replied. Vero kept silent. "Anyway, I will not let the White Wall fall into Navix's hands," Hargan added. Vero smiled. "No, we don't. We will protect it well and nobody is gonna take it away from us," Vero replied. "Vero, if I'm the next to die, promise me you must ensure that the White Wall will not be perish. You are the future king of Majoris. You are going to be as powerful and strong as Virion," Hargan said. "No, Hargan, we must do it together. We are the only humans left in the humans world," Vero replied. Hargan smiled as he patted Vero's shoulder and sighed.  
  
Cerebella walked down the stairs, finding her way to the spring. Meanwhile, Elva was awake by her presence. She slowly crept out of the tent and saw Cerebella walking towards the spring. She walked down the stairs and followed Cerebella.  
  
Cerebella then took the decanter from a small round concrete table and put it on the spring as the cool water gently fill in the decanter. Cerebella then lift the full decanter and brought it near to a steel tray. She looked up and saw Elva walking down the stairs. "Look into the mirror, Elva," Cerebella said as she poured the spring water onto the steel tray. "And what can I see?" Elva asked. "Even the wised men don't even know the answer. It is something that has already happen, had happen and will happen," Cerebella answered as she put down the empty decanter at the edge of the concrete table. Elva slowly and steadily walked up to the table and slowly looked at the steel tray full of water, then looked up at Cerebella.  
  
She then looked down at the steel tray, followed by Elva. Suddenly, she can see Millin, Pipkins, Moravia, Nicolas, Hargan and Vero. Then, the Fords Village on fire. And worst, Navix eye appeared. The force is pulling the Ring hanging on the chain around Elva's neck towards the eye, as Elva immediately grasped the Ring and pulled away from the table and fell on the ground, panting.  
  
Cerebella smiled. "I saw what you have saw," she said. "Are you trying to tell me I'm going to lose my friends?" Elva asked. Cerebella smiled again. "Probably. But, if you give me the Ring in your hand, those incident may not happen to you," Cerebella said as she walked nearer to Elva.  
  
Elva opened her hands and on her palm laid the one Ring. She offer it to Cerebella. "This is the Ring I have ever wanted for ever so long," Cerebella said as she reaches for the Ring in Elva's hand, then the atmosphere changed. The place become dark and chilly. Cerebella became evil as her voice change become raspy. "This is Ring could help me gain more power and be the most powerful woman in the world. The Midwest will be domineered by me, killing those who disobey me; killing the innocence and not a single mercy shall I reward them. They will have to suffer my curse forever," she said.  
  
Then, suddenly, the atmosphere becomes normal. Cerebella bend over, gasping for breath. "I've passed the test. I shall go back to Cerebella again," Cerebella said. Elva wrinkled her brows as she clutches the Ring in her hands. "There are some people who weren't faithful, you know who, don't you?" Cerebella said.  
  
Elva raised an eyebrow. Hargan! Her mind shouted. "Soon, the Alliance broke up. Then, you will have to accomplish this mission alone," Cerebella said. Elva got up on her feet. "But I can't do it alone," Elva replied.  
  
Cerebella smiled. "Yes, you can. You have found the courage, which you have kept for ten years. You went for the first war when you were five years old and fought with hundreds of hobgoblins. Now you are sixteen years old, you can easily confront your enemies," Cerebella said, "there are evils surrounding Midwest, but you can confront them without fear, because you have a very special power in you, which you do not realize it yourself. These power could protect you from danger and will always be in you forever, till the day you die," Cerebella added. "I'm afraid, Your Highness," Elva replied. Cerebella smiled. "You are nearing victory, Elva. You just have be build up your confidence and you'll soon gain victory," Cerebella said, patting Elva's shoulder.  
  
Cerebella bend down and looked up at her. "Your mother is always beside you, Elva. She's protecting you wherever you are. She will never let anyone harm you. She wants you to accomplish this mission, therefore you must fulfil her hopes," she said mildly, stroking Elva's hair. Elva smiled and nodded weakly. "Thank you, Your Highness," she replied.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
After cleaning up the creature up, he brought to meet Navis in the hall. His skin colour are much more obvious now. "You are now called Harijan, my son. The chosen leader. Do you know who's your master?" Navis said. "Navis," Harijan hissed, staring straight. Navis smiled triumphantly and wickedly. "I want you to find Elva, the ring bearer, and bring her back here, unharmed, kill the others," Navis ordered. "Yes, master," Harijan replied as he walked away.  
  
Then, the troop of hobgoblins gathered at the mine, waiting for Harijan's order. When Harijan stood in front of them, all of them became excited. "Charge!" Harijan shouted as he led the troop out of the mine and seek Elva and the Alliance.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
The next day, all of them packed up and gathered near the boats, which was prepared by Calga, except for Elva. She was called by Cerebella as she wants to give Elva something. "Here, take this. It could lights the darkness that surrounds you," Cerebella said as she gave Elva a small cut- glass decanter with a crystal, spring water inside. Elva smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness," Elva replied. "Always remember that you are the ring bearer and you must do all you can to accomplish this mission. It involves the people around us, involves the future, their destiny," Cerebella advised. "But, I don't think I can do it all alone," Elva replied.  
  
Cerebella smiled. "You will find your courage, Elva. But, there's one companion who will forever be with you, through dangers. So you needn't worry," Cerebella said. Elva raised an eyebrow. "Your mother's spirit will always be with you. My spirit will always be with you. You are now protected," Cerebella assured as she bend over and kissed Elva's head. "May the force be with you, Elva," Cerebella said, stroking Elva's head. Elva smiled and nodded as she went off and find her friends.  
  
Vero then helped her into the boat, where Millin is already sitting in the boat. There were three boats, Nicolas is rowing Pipkins and Moravia while Hargan is rowing Cyrus. They rowed the boat and rowed out of Etnergan. When Elva looked up, she saw Cerebella standing behind the flower shrubs and lifted her arms, waving gently at Elva. "You will find your courage when you're in danger. Remember the future, the destiny is in your hands. Do not let go of it," Cerebella said, through telepathy. Elva smiled and looked back down on her bare feet. She took out the Princess Edna's necklace that hung on her neck and gazed at it. There were white clouds moving inside the crystal, which is actually Princess Edna's spirit. Elva smiled and she felt secure again.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
Harijan and the troops of hobgoblins came running, crossing the streams, climbing hills and running through fields. All of them were fully armed, chasing after Elva and the rest of the Alliance. Promise to bring back Elva and killed the others.  
  
@@@ ### @@@ ### @@@  
  
The Alliance rowed on the peaceful River Estragon, looking out for hobgoblins throughout their journey. They could hear sounds coming from the forests on both sides of the river. Then they have reached to the statue of Lagan, the first Ruler of Majoris and the statue of Gambrel the eldest son of Gaza, the third ruler of Majoris, both situated beside the river, looking really powerful and majestic.  
  
Vero nudged Elva who was still looking at the necklace. "Look up there, Elva," Vero said. Elva and Millin looked and watched with awe at the statues. "These were the greatest ruler of Majoris. I never thought I will ever see my relatives again," Vero said. Hargan looked up and smiled. "This is my first time I see my relatives," Hargan muttered.  
  
Soon, they were nearing the waterfall. They rowed their boat to the coast and stopped there. "We shall rest here. Then, we will have to leave tomorrow," Vero said. "I think we should just stayed for awhile, then we left to Cassavas, where the pixies there will wait for us," Moravia said. "That is just what I'm going to do, Moravia. Your brain must be very tired so I suggest you to take some rest," Vero replied.  
  
Moravia sulked as he put down his axe against the tree. "Moravia don't need rest," he muttered huffily. Then, Nicolas approached Vero. "I don't think we can stay here. They are coming closer now. I can feel it," he said. "No, Nicolas, they must take some rest before we could proceed," Vero insisted. Pipkins and Millin then were looking up and down. "Where's Elva?" Pipkins and Millin chorused. Vero, Nicolas and Moravia searched around. Then, Vero caught sight of Hargan's shield only and not Hargan himself, and he could something is going to happen.  
  
Elva has sneaked away from the group as she strolled the forest alone. She saw a stoned stairs and went towards it, as she sat beside it. "No one should be alone in the forest, especially you, Elva," a voice said behind her. She turned and saw Hargan picking up a branch. "It's none of your business," Elva replied. "Of course it's my business. I'm here to protect you, ring bearer. If anything happens to you, all of us will be responsible," Hargan said. "Yeah, right. You probably will be happy to see me in danger. So the Ring will fall in your hands, right?" Elva chided. Hargan looks changed. "That Ring could help me to save my people. I will use it for good deeds-"  
  
"That's a lie, Hargan. You and my father are the same group. He manage to kill Navix but he did not destroy the ring just like what grandpa told him to do and kept it for himself, and in the end he was killed by the hobgoblins for his foolishness," Elva shouted back. Hargan stared at her. "Verga is your father?" Hargan asked. Elva realized she have blurted out something you shouldn't say, but it's too late to eat back her words.  
  
"But, I'm different than him-"  
  
"Different? What so different? You want to keep the Ring for yourself just like him. He wanted to help the citizens but was unfulfilled as he was killed by the hobgoblins. He deserve the punishment for disobeying my grandpa's advice. The only difference between you and my father is both of you are not blood-related."  
  
Hargan threw down the woods he has collected. "That's enough, Elva. I want that Ring. Give it to me. I gave a promise that I will do good deeds to help my people. Give me that Ring, Elva," he shouted, as he chased after Elva. "Never. Your promise is a lie. Nobody can master the Ring except for Navix. I shan't give it to you," Elva replied as she tried to escape, but Hargan had reached her leg. "Give me that Ring, Elva. Don't force me to hurt you," Hargan said as he dragged Elva's leg. "Never!" she shouted as she quickly find the Ring and accidentally slipped her index finger through the Ring and vanished before Hargan's eyes. "Elva! Elva, where are you? Give me the Ring, Elva. I shall curse you, curse you, curse you!" Hargan shouted, hysterically.  
  
Then, Hargan dropped on his knees. "What have I done? Elva, please come back. Elva!" he said.  
  
Meanwhile, Elva found herself in a dark, she search for a way out. She run and found a black stony wall and hid there. Then, suddenly a voice appeared behind. She sensed Navix eye is staring at her, chanting her name. She dared not to look behind as she grasped the edge of the wall, as the eye is forcing her to enter to its world. But, the force is too strong as she have lose grip of the wall and nearing the eye. She quickly took out the ring from her finger and she then she fell hard on the grassy ground, glad she was back into the forest.  
  
She gasped for breath as she rubbed her bottom and looked around, realized it wasn't the place where she just vanish. She slowly get on her feet, when she heard a voice behind her. "Elva, I've been looking all over for you," the voice said, it was Vero. "Stay away from me," Elva said as she backed off. "What's wrong, Elva? It's me, Vero," Vero replied. "I can't trust you. All humans are evil. They wanted the Ring for themselves, just like father," Elva chided. "Elva, are you all right? Who said I want the Ring? Is something haunting you?" Vero asked, with concern.  
  
Elva halted and took a deep breath. "Fine, if I gave this Ring to you, will you go to Mount Doom and destroy this Ring?" Elva asked as she opened her clenched fingers and showed the Ring to Vero. Vero gazed at the Ring on Elva's hand and slowly approached her. Elva inhaled deeply when Vero was near her.  
  
Vero knelt before her as he reached for Elva's hand instead of the Ring and closed her hand. "I will destroy the Ring and prevent it from falling into Navix hands," Vero said as he gently pushed her hands to her chest and release it. "May the force be with you," Vero said, then he raised his eyebrows and quickly stood up, drawing out his sword. Elva knew the hobgoblins are coming, she drew her sword. "Run, Elva," Vero said. "But-"  
  
"Run, Elva. Now!" Vero interrupted, looking at Elva. Elva inhaled deeply as she put back the sword behind her back. "Be careful, Vero," she replied as she sprinted to the other direction. Vero stepped out to the centre where there are hobgoblins gathering in front of him, with hatchets in their hands. The hobgoblins then charged towards Vero and the battle begun.  
  
Some hobgoblins wanted to chase after Elva, but was stopped by Vero as they leapt before them and killed them. Soon, Nicolas and Moravia came to the rescue and help Vero fight with the hundreds of hobgoblins.  
  
Meanwhile, Elva ran through the forest, and saw that the hobgoblins were coming. She quickly leapt behind a tree with bushes around it and gasped for breath. In the meantime, Pipkins was hiding behind the bushes the other side and saw Elva. "Elva, Elva," he called softly. Elva slowly turned towards the voice and saw Pipkins waving at her. "Come here, Elva. It's safer here," Pipkins called, almost in a whisper.  
  
Elva just stared at him, and slowly and weakly shook her head. Pipkins stared at her, figuring out what she's trying to tell him and finally understood her meaning. He nodded as he leapt out from the bush and called the hobgoblins who were searching for Elva. "Hey, fools, I'm over here. Come and get me," Pipkins shouted, then he looked at Elva and waved at her. "Run, Elva. Run," he said. Elva bit her lower lip, then she slowly got up from the ground. "Be careful, Pips," she replied as she sprinted away.  
  
When Elva ran off, Pipkins ran to the other side as fast as he could as the hobgoblins were chasing after him. Unfortunately, the hobgoblins were faster than him as they surrounded Pipkins. He drew out his sword and prepare to fight with the hobgoblins but he was rescued by Hargan who leapt over and killed the hobgoblins around him. "Run, Pipkins," Hargan shouted. But Pipkins was too frighten to move as he wanted to help Hargan.  
  
Soon, Harijan came with the other hobgoblins. He took out his bow and arrow and aimed at Hargan. He released the arrow and it shot straight to Hargan's heart. Hargan groaned as he clutches the arrow and stared at Harijan, but that did not break his spirit as he continue to kill the hobgoblins. Harijan took out another arrow and aim at Hargan and released the arrow as it shot straight at Hargan's abdomen. Hargan groaned louder, as he fell on his knees, gasping the handle of the sword hard and slowly got on his feet and killed the hobgoblins.  
  
Pipkins just stared at Hargan pitifully as he couldn't do anything to help but stare. Harijan shot him for the third time at his shoulder, this time Hargan couldn't fight anymore as he dropped on his knees. Pipkins couldn't bear this anymore as he started to raised his sword and fight with the hobgoblins, but it was too much for him as one of the hobgoblin snatched away his sword from his hand and seized Pipkins and took him away.  
  
Harijan approached Hargan with the bow in his hands and stood in front of Hargan. Hargan slowly looked up at him, as Harijan drew out his arrow, put at the bow and aimed it at Hargan's heart and shoot it. Hargan groaned and fell on his back.  
  
Then, Vero came and fought with Harijan with all his might. Harijan tried to fight back but he could not reached the hatchet from the dead hobgoblin. Therefore, Vero managed to hack off Harijan's head. When Harijan is dead, Vero approached Hargan who was suffering excruciatingly. Vero propped Hargan's head who reaches for Vero's hand. "I have been evil, Vero. I tried to get the Ring from Elva. The Ring has seduced me, Vero. I'm so sorry, I-I really didn't mean to act that way," Hargan said weakly. "It's all right, Hargan. It's not all your fault. Don't blame on yourself. You have done the right thing on protecting Pipkins. You are very strong," Vero replied. "Please-please, Vero, protect the White Wall. Do not let anyone perish it. It can't fall in anyone's hand, please, Vero, promise me," Hargan said, clenching Vero's hand. "I promise, Hargan, I promise," Vero replied. Hargan smiled weakly, then he heaved his last breath and die, with his eyes open.  
  
Vero controlled his tears as he placed his hand on Hargan's eyes and closed it. "Goodbye, brother," Vero whispered. At that time, Nicolas and Moravia were standing behind Vero, and looked at Hargan sympathetically.  
  
Meanwhile, Millin was running through the forest, searching for Elva. At that moment, the hobgoblins retreated back to Navis.  
  
Elva stood in front of the river, with her hand opened and the Ring was exposed. She stared blankly at the river, tears in her eyes, as she sensed Hargan's death. Then, she saw vision of Elgin and recalled back, "The Ring is fated to be with you. You are the eligible ring bearer. With the remarkable power in you, you needn't be afraid of the dangers you are going to encounter."  
  
Then, another vision, this time is Princess Edna appeared, "Even though I'm dead that does not mean my spirit is. I will always be with you. I will be inside the crystal of the necklace I gave you. Whenever you looked at it you will know that I'm always by your side you can't see me, but you can feel my presence," Princess Edna once said before she die. Last of all, is the vision of Cerebella, "You will find your courage, Elva. But, there's one companion who will forever be with you, through dangers. So you needn't worry. Your mother's spirit will always be with you. My spirit will always be with you. You are now protected. May the force be with you, Elva," Cerebella said.  
  
Elva looked up into the sky, and clenched her hand, with the Ring inside. She then, put the ring into her pocket and pushed the boat out into the water and jumped inside. When she was rowing her boat away from the shore, she heard Millin calling behind her. "Elva, wait for me!" Millin shouted, standing at the shore. "Go back, Mill. I'm doing this alone!" Elva shouted back. "No, I'm coming with you, Elva," Millin replied as he trudged into the water. "Mill, go back. You don't know how to swim," Elva shouted.  
  
Then, Millin fell into the water. "Mill! Mill!" Elva screamed as she quickly rowed to the place where Millin sunk. She searched frantically for Millin and soon saw him as she grabbed Millin's hand and yanked him up. Millin gasped for breath as Elva pulled him into the boat. When Millin was saved in the boat, Elva heaved a sigh of relief. "I told you, I'm doing this alone, Mill. You are going to drown yourself," Elva chided. "I've made a promise to him, Elva, 'No matter what happen, do not leave Elva, Millin Gopher' and I'm not gonna break that promise," Millin said. Elva felt tears welling up her eyes as she hugged Millin. "Oh, Mill," she replied. She then free herself. "Let's go, Mill," she said as they took out the oar from the base and rowed the boat. Then they heard a neighed coming from above and looked up at the sky and saw Cyrus flying above them. Does Cerebella said Cyrus is my only companion? Or was it Millin? Elva thought, but she brushed that aside as she's glad she have two companion to follow her.  
  
Meanwhile, Vero put Hargan lying on the boat and laid the sword in Hargan's hands and the shield in front of his foot. After saying his prayers, he pushed the boat towards the waterfall, and the boat plunged downwards from the waterfall. Then, Nicolas went to pushed another boat out. "Quick, we must catch up with Elva. She has already reached the next shore," Nicolas said. Vero just stood there, adjusting his gloves. Nicolas stared at him. "You are not following them anymore, are you?" Nicolas asked. "She chose to do this alone, we must respect her decision," Vero answered as he saw Elva, Millin and Cyrus reached the shore and went into the forest. "Now, all we must do is to stay together and save Pipkins. We mustn't let the Alliance break," Vero said. Moravia looked at Nicolas. "Well, wanna go now or you wanna stay here?" Vero asked. Moravia and Nicolas smiled. "Let's kick those hobgoblins butts," Moravia said as all of them went into the forest and find Pipkins.  
  
Elva, Millin and Cyrus has reached the Flaming Earth, where there are smoke coming out from the red ground. Elva heaved a sigh. "I'm so glad you're with me, Mill," Elva said. Millin smiled as the three of them walked down the Flaming Earth and proceed to their journey.  
  
  
  
Adapted from the Movie,  
  
The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings by,  
  
1.1 Sheena Cheong 


End file.
